Chemical Romance
by ritalin-writer
Summary: Japan has made a major mistake and has turned citizens into demons!Now at war with their former fellows the bloodshed and tears on both sides is endless but can the grandaughter of Inuyasha's lover make everything right in the world?
1. Prologue

**Ritalinwriter:** Greetings everyone I'm Latasha or Lucian or Ritalin, some people call me LLR or RLL or LRL but whatever floats is fine with me. This is an Inu story and I must say I'm pretty pleased with what I've decided to write about.

Oh and a heads up I will kill people. When I kill people they will NOT be coming back. If I kill off Inu-chan then he's staying dead, not alive in suspended animation, not reincarnated. I mean dead and nothing else. Just had to get that out of the way since I've been ranting for a week about how almost every anime I've watched does that.

If you'd like to support me join the rants and raving of dead or alive anime characters.

Lastly none of the characters from Inuyasha are mine but I have a few OC in here that will benefit the story.

**Prologue: the beginning to an End**

It always appeared that once you think you're on top of the world it all comes crumbling down to an indecipherable pile of rumble and ruin. But that's life. Life is destined to be created and meant to be destroyed; the beginning of an inevitable end that cannot be altered unless measures that can corrupt the life we live so carelessly into something that we may later regret.

Then once it changes, many people will want to return to what they once had because they cannot assimilate with the abrupt changes. But by then it would be too late and they find themselves looking for ways to reverse the changes they brought upon themselves and then, cause disasters they may have never intended.

Such a thing had been accomplished and man kind was subjugated to numerous radioactive waves that mutated them irreversibly.

Soon the world was faced with a crisis worse then the elections, politics and gay marriage. They had now created demons. Japan was now a land with darker evils with powers that rendered humans inferior and some demons exploited that factor, forgetting they at one time or another, had been human. Instead they walked a new path because of what their fellows had done to them and ravished their biped brethren.

However humans were not without their own course of action, military was involved in disposing of these menaces to society but they can only do so much against super natural entities with enough power to rival a cavalry in any terrain.

Many proved to be indispensable. However, there were a good many that wanted nothing to do with this war for power and dominance. Some chose to aid the humans for their cause, remembering they too had been brothers once. Others condemned themselves as monster for what they had become and could not accept it. The remaining few chose solitude.

The government was dispensing every ounce of power and science technology they could without resorting to atomic or nuclear weaponry. Thankfully they never resorted to such extremes and found a solution. The demons wanted freedom and free reign to create their own world and return it to the once bountiful earth it had been in ancient times free of the concrete jungles man had obstructed the earth with. Many humans objected many more were killed. Seeing the one sided battles they came to terms with one another and the humans agreed that they would allow the demons to return parts of the land to what they wanted, but not everything could be changed as they wanted it to.

The demons continued to fight the demons continued to pillage until they soon found themselves at the mercy of a new scientist that had concocted a serum that would change them back into humans or disable them for handling.  
She immediately became a target.

The government could shelter her but not for long.

------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------  
**Ritalinwriter**: That's the end of the prologue just had to get that out of the way and stuff. Also if you would like one of your characters to become part of the story then when you review fill out this format.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ritalinwriter**: Welcome back loyal readers and thank you if you reviewed. If you didn't I hope you do what Kikyo did. Die. Anyways thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy.

Lastly none of the characters from Inuyasha are mine but I have a few OC in here that will benefit the story

**Chapter one: the gathering**

The bowls of a city had become demon city, once it had been Osaka and now it had become overrun with 'monsters'. The foreign exchange building that stood in the center of downtown had become the demon headquarters ruled by the infamous sons of the Great Dog demon that had been the first to be slain by this strange new serum.

The eldest son Sesshoumaru sat comfortable in a chair with two swords radiating oppressing and liberating at the same time.

It had been reconstructed by other demons as a throne. There was a second throne to his left and a third to his right, the occupants of which he held little regard for. He hated both.

Sesshoumaru's white hair that appeared a translucent blue fell well past his shoulders and tickled his waist even as he sat in complete nonchalance upon the throne he had erected for himself. He adorned a light azure haori with dark blue embroidery with white flowers around the shoulders, accompanied by a white hakama that was perfectly plain but seemed refined on his sensual figure.

He leaned against his right arm, exposing his pale wrist and showing off two magenta colored stripes just below the palm.

His perfectly angled face was a sight to behold to both humans and demons alike. Menacing golden eyes that spoke of forbidden powers and untold secrets watched the room with a wary eye.

Two magenta colored stripes on each of his high cheek bones and on his eyelids giving him a slightly feminine appeal. However anyone to say such a thing in his presence soon found themselves without certain assets. Mainly their head.

He was the self proclaimed leader and no one dared oppose him except for his half brother that though he detested was essential in some ways.

The sibling in question wasn't present at moment; however their devious advisor sat contentedly in his own seat. The throne to Sesshoumaru's right was occupied by a black haired man that held an equal amount of malice in his stare as the dog demon, however in strength they varied. The man wore a haori of navy blue, spotted with dark golden rod spots that hung loosely against his frame. His dark blue hakama was hidden against the baboon pelt that he draped across his lap, looking both regal and liberal as possible yet remaining contemptuous and vehement as a snake.

Like Sesshoumaru he had the same eye shadow like marking but his was a dark blue and prominent red eyes. His throne seemed to have been constructed of bones and skulls, the armrest compromised of demon skulls with fangs intact.

Before them the room was filled with various demons, squirming and shifting with excitement because of the meeting. Knowing they would soon be able to fulfill their own ambitions. Weeding out the weak humans and demons alike.

"Quite a turn out don't you agree Sesshoumaru-san?"

Sesshoumaru fixed a single golden eye on the speaker; Naraku his advisor deliberately didn't use the honorable suffix for his esteemed title. Had he been a worthless pawn in his plan to rid the world of inferiorities he might have disposed of him sooner but he had other plans that included the demon so his life was not to be taken for such a trivial matter.

"They are merely doing what they are told because if they do not they're existence if as meaningless as the humans and they know I have no objection to the disposal of the weak." Was his uncannily calm reply, his demeanor passive and dispassionate.

Naraku smirked wryly and resumed his attention to the horde of demons in the room before glancing a final time at Sesshoumaru as if you ask permission. The silent question was acknowledged with a nod and Naraku straightened to address the assembly.

At his movement the room fell into a dead silence, every breath seemed to cease and every sound was suddenly gone from the air.

Their response was both obedience and fear, and the scent of fear was prominently there. The aroma was cloying like women's perfume as she tried to enhance her appeal and dampening her scent with such an obscene liquid.

"My fellows, the time will soon be upon us when the human rodents shall be no more and only demons shall reside upon this land."

Naraku proclaimed with a fortified confidence, the crowd erupting with grunts, roars, screeches and every other noise imaginable

. "But I have grave news that is potentially problematic that can hinder our plans and if allowed to continue," he paused as the demons quieted watching him attentively.

Along with their stares was Sesshoumaru's who bore into him but the demon didn't waver under the lords scrutiny. "May destroy all that we have worked so hard to create."

The murmuring and growls of discontentment were rumbling tides of hate for someone they didn't know and didn't are for.

Sesshoumaru looked at the group and those that met his gaze soon ceased to making the noise and resumed staring at the speaker. "Who and what threatens us, Naraku?" He inquired wanting to be rid of these rancid smelling beings that cluttered the room.

_'They are almost as bad as these festering humans; they're unreliable and useless except for being pawns. They mindlessly follow whoever tells them to and their inability to determine such factors means they are still human with regardless of their beliefs.'_

Sesshoumaru thought as he awaited Naraku's reply.

A sudden thrumming of wings beat the air and signaled the arrival of Naraku's minions, hornet like demons that had once been ordinary bugs, mutated with the rest of them and under his command.

Three of these insects flew in two on either side of the middle bug that carried a small object in its pincers.

It hovered before their master who took the item and examined for a moment. The curious demons once more began to murmur and Sesshoumaru once again silence them with his demeaning stare.

A smirk crossed the obsidian haired man as he stared at the photo he'd been handed. "This, my friends is the threat to us."

He held up the photo and though it was fairly small no matter where one stood their superior vision allowed them to pick up the smallest details.

Many of the demons were bemused and uncertain. The picture was of a human woman her age measuring from 19 to 23. Her ebony hair was free from its bounds and fell across her back in a sensual layer of silken strands. Her eyes were a charming brown and spoke of innocence that was just begging to be defiled. In this particular photo was of her in a silver gown with a silver hat, the black tassel hanging off to the side as she held a diploma in her hands and hugged another female.

"Kagome Higurashi is our enemy. She has concocted a serum that is meant to destroy us or return us to the incorrigible humans we once were." Naraku continued as the crowd roared with fury. This time Sesshoumaru did not strike out with his eyes as he watched Naraku's smirk widen. "It was her serum that killed Lord InuTaisho!"

Those words riled the demons that began to lash out at the air trying to avoid hitting one another and yet wanting to vent their mass hatred for this particular aspect of information.

Obviously satisfied with their reaction he continued, "My brothers and sisters let us take revenge on those who have wronged us time and time again for wishing to restore the land they had destroyed! No longer will there be a negotiation and no longer will we remain patient for them to succumb to what should be! It is time for a new era where demons reign supreme and the humans are no more than pests."

Then sneer that adorned his pale features was pure maliciousness as he enjoyed the screams of the crowd, drinking in their rage and fervor to promote his own. "Kagome Higurashi is now your target she is to be found along with her research, brought back to us alive and then killed before our great leader! Those that fail do not return for you will not be welcomed. Succeed and there will be a place for you in our ranks"

All the while Sesshoumaru watched with a cool guise of indifference as if he cared very little for the situation and that he did. These demons could die for all he cared but at the moment if this serum had been produced solely to kill them, or revert them to their base form then they were useful at the moment.

But when the time came blood and bone would be left in his wake as he killed off those who he had no use for. Naraku would be the first.  
**Ritalinwriter**: thanks for reading review please and thank you. again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ritalinwriter**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'M BACK BIATCH! This chapter is long but it was worth it! Though I must warn those with weak stomachs this is not the chapter for you.

**Chapters 2: Seeing but not believing**

Inuyasha sat nonchalantly atop a building in central Tokyo, the cover of night obscuring his contour from the view of humans. His silver tresses flowed down his back and waved behind him as the wind caressed him, sending the silver strands into the air to resemble a silver stream. The half moon hung above the concrete jungle he had once lived in, fifty years ago. His eyes were a tantalizing flaxen hue, the color of burnt honey yet with the lucidity of the moon appeared lighter and lucid.

His resemblance to Lord Sesshoumaru was uncanny; because he was the alleged half brother of the Great Dog demons first son. However there was a reason Inuyasha was only Sesshoumaru's half sibling. It was because he was only a half demon. A hanyou that didn't assimilate fully with demons and not at all with humans. The humans spurned him because he was half demon while the demons shunned him for being half human. He couldn't be accepted and none dared to try for fear of losing their lives.

There had been only two people in his life time that had accepted him for what he had been. His mother had been the sole reason he was still alive and with all his limbs intact. His father had loved her and in return she had loved him. She bore a child for him from her unbridled love and then died because of excessive bleeding in her abdomen. To this day Inuyasha feared the pain of giving birth to him had caused it.

Kikyo, a woman that had been his life and was taken away because of what he could not become what he could not provide. She had been a worker of the government, what her occupation was he could not recall or perhaps she had never clarified what she did. Whatever it was it was a well guarded secret and he never found out.

Either way it hadn't prevented their meeting and soon their love.

But what begins evidently always has an end because one day as they were meeting they were discovered by undercover agents that were following her. Someone she worked with had noticed her frequent disappearances and had become concerned with her well being and notified their supervisor.

Appointing agents to follow her they discovered her wayward relationship and had taken her into custody. She was imprisoned in the very place she had worked and questioned. They believed she was a spy, either being controlled or manipulated by the demons and none seemed to believe it was her free will that drew her to the silver haired demon.

They hadn't accepted her alibi. The government accused her of treason and sentenced her to life in prison without parole.  
Days passed, weeks passed, a year passed before Inuyasha knew that she wasn't coming back to him. Knew that something has transpired that prevented their love. And to refuse a demon was to invoke a terrible wrath.

He had tracked the remnants down scents washed by time and had located the prison she had been held in and with every ounce of his rage he infiltrated the facility to rescue her.

He still remembered the carnage….

Flashback

It had been a humid summer night, the air was arid and dry but to Inuyasha it didn't matter at all. He still adorned his red haori and hakama as he leapt adroitly over the barb wire fence.

His feet were bare as he landed on the other side in a crouch and carefully assessing his surrounding for guards, alarm systems, and other devices that might alert the residence of his arrival.

Silver dog ears perked and swiveled to the distant sounds of murmuring people and his nose detected their swiftly approaching scents.

He glanced towards a guard tower that loomed over the fences and jumped towards it his golden eyes brightly shimmering with contempt. He clung to the wood easily and glanced warily over the side watching as the guard that should be watching the grounds, was reclining on a chair and watching a portable television and drinking something that smelled of alcohol.

Without a moments hesitation the half dog demon pounced and muffled the mans cries of alarm with his clawed hand just before twisting his neck roughly to the side. His victim fell unconscious and he gingerly laid the man down on the chair he'd been occupying.

The men he had scented on the ground had passed the tower without hearing anything and Inuyasha took the opportunity to leap back down and make a dash for the prison. His feet barely touching the dirt floor as he rounded the corner of the building, pressing his back against the cold concrete and again sniffing for any other security guards that might be patrolling.

Fortune was on his side at the moment and he found no other humans wandering around which made it easier and at the same time harder.

The grounds of the prison were unfamiliar to him and the surroundings were tainted with other scents some that were too old to trace. What if Kikyo was already dead and this effort was too late?

What if she was in another prison because someone thought that he might come and take her back? The 'ifs' were driving him out of his mind but he shook them off like a dog did water and resumed his mission.

"Kikyo I'm coming." He muttered to himself as he crouched on all fours and began sniffing the ground.

The scents of women and men were all over the place but it was Kikyo's scent of Chinese bell flowers and rain. He walked about the grounds the twilight slowly but surely fading from the sky and his search seemed to become more and more futile as the hours and minutes ticked by.

His expression had dissipated to a demeanor of morbid mourning; his shoulder slumped and arms limply swaying as he strode once more over the facilities grounds. His ears frequently twitched but gained nothing and the guards had deserted the surroundings for whatever reasons.

How could he have let this happen? Why? Why hadn't he come sooner and saved her? So what if she was human, they could turn her into a demon and then she could have stayed with him until they both died.

His eyes burned and he allowed his silver bangs to fall over his face, shadowing them from view of the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Kikyo." He muttered his voice weak as he slumped to his knees and began pounding the ground as if it had swallowed her up and refused to bring her back.

"Why didn't I get here sooner? Why did I wait so long to come and get her?"

He pounded out ever word as he smashed his fists into the ground leaving a perfect indent of his knuckles in the earth as the sun began to break over the building and shower his back in light.

"Inu…yasha?"

The voice was distant and though it was faint even to his ears, he had heard it.  
He turned his attention frantically from the floor to the buildings, searching for the voice.

"Inuyasha it is you! What are you doing here?"

He finally glanced up seeing a bared window and peering out of it was the raven haired beauty he'd fallen in love with. Her hair was disheveled and unruly but still it was beauty in his eyes. Dark shadows hung from her brown eyes but they still shimmered with life as they had the day they had met. Her skin was as pale as clouds but still appeared as lush as he remembered.

He couldn't prevent the slight bulge in his pants as he stared at her and memorized her visible features.

"Kikyo, you're alive?" he spoke absently before leaping towards the window sill and hopping from one to another and finally to hers. Kikyo stuck her hand through the bars and Inuyasha clasped it as if she was the anchor to his ship.

"Kikyo I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner." He pulled away and grabbed the bars, straining backwards to pull them from the wall itself. Kikyo's expression was mixed. Sorrowful yet happy, scared yet amused.

"Inuyasha you…" she pointed to his pants, a light blush on her face as well as a charming smile and as a reflex Inuyasha glanced down seeing his own erection and blushing madly, covering himself with his hands but in doing so teetering off balance and falling off the sill.

"Inuyasha!" She looked down astonished as he fell but righted himself in mid-air, landing on his feet and rebounding. This time regardless of his erection, regardless of his bright red face and regardless of the less then serene thoughts now plaguing his mind……He began to take the bars from the wall.

Kikyo to his surprise moved to stop him, placing her hands that were clammy and moist on his own, looking at him with a plaintive gaze of suffering and sadness.

"Inuyasha I cannot go with you. You must leave here while you still have the chance to remain as you are." Inuyasha had stopped jerking at the bars staring at her face with a mixture of astonishment and bemusement.

"Kikyo what are you talking about? I'm not going to change until tomorrow night I'll have plenty of time to get you out before the sun goes down." Waving off the concern but she was insistent, her grip tightened around his wrist as hard as she could even though Inuyasha barely felt the strength she poured into it.

"Inuyasha you don't understand they'll kill you!"

"They can't do anything to me! I may be half human but I'm half demon as well if you haven't forgotten!" Their voices had escalated into a light shouting and a resident in the opposite cell moaned loudly in her sleep, reacting to their voices and forcing them to remember they were in a hostile environment.

"Kikyo what are you saying?"

Her eyes shadowed by her hair, Kikyo did not meet his golden gaze her grip lessening and feeble receding into the cell.

"There's, there's something I haven't told you Inuyasha. Something bad." Her voice quivered as if on the verge of hysterics and Inuyasha caught the glistening streams of tears falling down her porcelain face.

"I've done something…."

Beyond confused Inuyasha listened attentively to her wanting to comfort her even though she was beyond his reach. What could she have done that would make her so guilt ridden? What was she hiding that she couldn't speak of?

"Kikyo stop it."

Abruptly she looked up meeting his gaze as he reached a hand through the bars as she had done and reached out to play with the strands of her hair. His eyes tenderly roving her face as he spoke soothingly, "I love you Kikyo. You're the only thing in my life that's sacred to me now. My mother's dead. My father's the only one that even gave me a chance to prove myself. My brother barely acknowledges me, not that I care, but no one cares. You…"

"Inuyasha…"

It was as if time slowed down and everything moved with the speed of dial up.

The scents hit his sensitive nose just before the people that were patrolling the halls began to unlock the door. In a frantic attempt to rescue her Inuyasha focused all his super natural strength on the bars and tore them from the concrete wall, tossing the fragments of stone and steel to the ground below and leaping into the cold room and positioning himself by Kikyo's side.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins and a primal instinct to kill nagging from the shadows of his mind. Whisper sinuous words of power and destruction that if he abided to their needs they would complete him.

He shook off the thoughts as the men came out guns drawn and shouts from the residents alerting them that something was amiss.

The men froze as if afraid to shoot yet afraid they'd be fired if they didn't. Inuyasha growled, feeling Kikyo's quivering grip clamp on the sleeve and press herself at his back. Light streamed into the room from the large gap he made in the wall where the window had been and shouts from outside from a megaphone rang out obnoxiously, making his ears ring.

"Come up with your hands in the air! You have violated rule 67 segment 4B, breaking and entering with the intent to either kill or remove a resident. Come out peacefully we have you surrounded."

"Inuyasha I-"

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

Inuyasha hastily picked her slim body in his arms bridal style and leapt towards the window. Anyone watching would have thought it was a suicide attempt, but they didn't realize he was a demon until he landed, claws extended and fangs bared in an animalistic manner.

Police cars surrounded the perimeter and their quieted sirens flashed their red and blue in the dawn, head lights still blaring and positioned like a barricade. "Cease all movement!" Inuyasha trained his attention on the stout, fat man the majority of his head bald and shiny with the megaphone pressed to his lips.

"Try and make me!" was the silver haired demon's retort as he crouched and leapt upwards. He landed on the side of the building and had he been human he would have fallen back down and on his back, but instead he began running up the wall as if it was the floor, scaling the complex and hearing the bullets whizzing past his face and heels.

He landed easily on the rooftop the hail of bullets ceased since he was no longer within their sights. Inuyasha didn't dare put Kikyo down in case he had to continue running. However he didn't understand how soon that would be and he immediately began to hear the helicopter.

He looked up as the wind violently thrust into him and he flinched, Kikyo wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Surrender or we will fire!"

"Inuyasha please leave me here and go!" Kikyo cried and forced herself to push at his chest thought it was a vain effort. Inuyasha barely had to fight to keep his grip on her as she struggled.

"Kikyo stop it!"

"Inuyasha let me down NOW!"

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to get killed?"

"YES!"

Inuyasha stopped fighting her struggles though his grip remained firm and restrictive. Kikyo didn't seem to care, her body limp in his arms, submissive as she trembled crying into his haori.

"Inuyasha please, I don't want you to die because of me…If you die I won't have any reason to live that's all that's been keeping me going because I knew somewhere out there you were strong and living free."

"But Kikyo I-"

"No, please Inuyasha, please leave…"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence as Inuyasha smothered her in a hug, pressing her front completely against his own to the point she felt him hard and stiff against her thigh, causing a blush to rise in her pale face.

"Inuyasha please I can't-"

Before Inuyasha knew what was happening his ears seemed to twist back to life registering the sound of something shooting towards him, but it wasn't a bullet.

Kikyo must have seen it and had forcefully pushed him off of her standing stock still where they had been hugging. He watched as what appeared to be a syringe pierce into the sensitive flesh of her scantly clad chest.

"KIKYO!" (Exclamation points are FUN!)

Whatever had been in the needle had taken an immediate effect. The eyes that had been so full of energy and fire were blown out like a flickering candle fire. The flesh once so pale seemed ice blue in the morning light and everything about her seemed even more doll like then usual. She fell forward and was completely still.

Inuyasha didn't even bother righting himself as he fell off the top of the building. She was gone. He could tell just by her rigid movements there was nothing left of his Kikyo. She'd been taken from him again. And forever.

He felt like he was falling but he could tell for how long. He just kept plummeting into an endless oblivion that didn't want to swallow him like it had Kikyo.

_"You want revenge don't you?"_

"Who's there?" he couldn't open his mouth to speak but he heard himself speaking.

_"That is irrelevant. The humans have taken something precious from you do you wish to reclaim it?"_

"How Kikyo is dead?"

_"This will help you get what it is you want. Allow it to consume you…"_

He felt warmth creeping from his stomach to every limb in his body, and suddenly it was just too hot. He felt the warmth turn into fire growling and snapping, a caged beast just beneath his skin. In a rush of power his mind seemed to shut down but his body did not as something else took over him.

The humans watched as Inuyasha fell from the roof and suddenly just before he hit the ground he swung his legs over his head like a cat would while falling from a tree. Landing in a crouch he was a blur of silver and red, but the red wasn't just his crimson colored clothing.

His eyes were bloodshot, a menacing glare of contempt and malevolence as he leapt forward. His claws outstretched as they claws open the nearest officer. The man shrieked as Inuyasha wrapped his claws inside his abdomen, curling his fingers inward as he impaled him and yanking them out bringing his liver with him.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Bullets began to rain down on him and Inuyasha used the man as a shield blocking most of the torrent of lead with the cadaver before tossing it aside and leaping to the next officer. This one must have been new to the force because he shot blindly at him unable to contain the scream that had welled up in his gullet while he shot. Then the worst possible thing happened…

_Click Click_

He stood sweating staring into cobalt and crimson eyes that held so little sanity it was beyond deranged….Ever hear the saying 'gutted like a fish?'

Inuyasha grabbed the man's left arm, yanking the body to him in one vigorous jerk and grabbing the right arm in the other. He roared something incoherent and began to pull outward like a resistance band.

The man screamed hideously, and the first sight of blood stained his uniform as his rib poked out the abdominal area and then a second and third until he was being ripped apart like a piece of paper. The man gurgled as blood flooded his mouth and bubbled over his lips, staining his paling features and to trickle down his chin to his chest.

His screeches stopped as he choked on the blood draining out of his mouth. Inuyasha grinned maniacally and with another yank the man split in half in an eruption of organs and blood. Blood stained his hair and Inuyasha willingly opened his mouth allowing the spewing liquid to enter his mouth like a refreshing rain. His tongue sensually curled over his tainted lips, as if savoring the most expensive wine in the world.

The man's head was still somewhat attached to the right side of his body and Inuyasha tossed that half to the floor watching with a diabolical smirk at the cowering humans, vaguely noticing some of the cars had vanished.

He examined the left half of the man he'd just mutilated and smirked, taking his now free hand and tunneling into the open chest cavity, his bloody hand clasping the still pulsating organ and dragging it out. The arteries burst, spraying blood like paint over his arms and face as he discarded the other half of the human while clutching the heart in his hand.

_"Strange how such a small organ keeps the body going, eh?"_ He hissed sinisterly…

He turned his concentration back to the officers some where on the ground and watching in horror as he dismembered their comrades and others were trying in feeble attempts to reload their revolvers while trying not to piss themselves.

The maddened demon lunged at another officer who was crouching beside his blood splattered car and trying to stick another clip into his gun, he had already pissed himself by the rancid scent of urine.

_"What's good for the heart's good for the soul right?"_ He sneered glaring down at the man, fangs protruding over his bottom lip.

Inuyasha grabbed the man around the neck, feeling the esophagus expand and deflate in his grasp. He smirked at the man who began to claw at his arm with tiny fingernails that made small streaks of white where the blood had been painted.

He raised him so the other officers could observe as he forced the man's mouth open and began to thrust the organ down his throat. The man choked both nauseated and trying not to swallow the organ that was still beating even as it was being stuffed down his throat. Inuyasha's sneer widened revealing augmented fangs and pulled his arm away; dropping the man on the ground as his gag reflex automatically came and threw up the contents that had been forced into his mouth.

However Inuyasha wasn't finished with this victim either as he grabbed his left arm that was coated in blood and ripped it from its socket in a sickening crack. The motion quick and easy, liquid grace even for a deranged half demon.

He laughed maniacally, head thrown back as the man withered on the floor, a collection of crimson that was slowly creeping from the torn ligaments.

_"Why lick your own claws when you can lick someone else's?"_ He grinned.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth, dancing around the twitching fingers and languidly strolling down the limb. The red coating his tongue and leaving a trail of white on the arm before tossing it beside the man who was now having a seizure on the floor.

_"It's so much sweeter…"_

The remaining men were too frightened to watch, some had thrown up and were inside their cars trying desperately to put their keys in the ignition. Inuyasha wasn't done though….

He grinned at them; they were scared rabbits, prey, in his eyes. Nothing more than animals going to slaughter and he was the butcher who had the joy of dismembering every last bit of them.

He leapt again the officer to his right a senior at the age that seemed well along the lines of thirty. He was a seasoned pro so his shots were more accurate and a bit more effective. The bullets didn't just graze Inuyasha as the others had but one was actually able to pierce his outstretched palms. But pain did not seem to register as it did when he had shot at humans and the majority of the body shots were deflected off the haori.

Inuyasha landed in a semi crouched position, smirking as his hand went to grasp the man's neck. The human took a daring move, discarding his weapon and punching into the demons stomach. The force of the impact to a human might have resulted in being momentarily winded, but then again there weren't many humans that could rip your head off with their bare hands alone.

The hand stopped, hovered in midair and seemed to waver for a moment, receding after being struck. The officer was to say the least astonished that his tactic had worked and they might actually survive this ordeal. That is until a clawed hand plunged through his own stomach, but instead of halting at the flesh he felt the strange sensation as the hanyou's claws tickled his spine from within.

Inuyasha laughed hollowly as he grabbed hold of the spinal column and yanked with a little too much force than actually needed. The spine of the man was suddenly very visible through the hole Inuyasha had made, every joint contorted and battered from the assault. However in dragging out a part of the skeletal frame the organs were spilled onto the bloodied ground in a disgruntled and glistening heap of blood and entrails.

Tendrils of flesh hung from Inuyasha's claws that were so blood stained it had turned black. Glistening in the dawning light like fresh paint. But not the kind anyone would want to do their bedroom in.

Gnarled claws struck out swiping at nothing but sending crimson blades.

_"Blades of Blood!"_ He snarls smirking wickedly at the astonished and fearful faces that were soon torn apart in vicious strips of flesh by his blades.

The blades did not just slice up the humans but their vehicles as well were demolished and erupted in flames as the lacerated oil tank was struck. The putrid stench of smoldering flesh could be smelled from 60ft away. Amidst the flames stood the crimson drenched hanyou as his crimson eyes faded abruptly from their infuriated red to a pale flaxen hue.

Inuyasha having finally come to his senses looked around with a look of perplexed horror at the massacre that had taken place. The stench of flesh and blood staining his clothing, his hair and almost every square inch of his body was so overwhelming he collapsed to his knees, lurching forward and emptied his bowels on the ground that seemed to be a simple pool of red liquid.

His pupils were dilated and the usually bright and fierce glow of his gaze was dulled and worn, unseeing and tormented. Traumatized at the thought, no, traumatized because he _knew_ he had caused all of this. So much death…

And the fact that he had liked it. That he had embraced his demon heritage and it had consumed him to the point of derange ness and had invoked such a massacre that now lay wherever his eyes chose to wander until he could only close his eyes to prevent himself from seeing it.

But it was there too….

End Flashback

His eyes were downcast as he surveyed the once populated streets that had dwindled to only a few random people walking about in the twilight hour. How was it that these humans could go day by day, knowing the threat to their lives, knowing a power greater than their own was upon them and not give up? They were amazingly resilient and that was something to be admired, but such folly would be their downfall.

He sigh leaning back on his heels and gazing at the moon hanging by indiscernible threads and the stars that were barely visible because of the city lights. His eyes no longer seemed as pained as they had been that day because he chose not to think too hard on the subject. He had simply convinced himself that they had it coming for killing Kikyo.

He growled looking vacantly at the darkened sky and the clouds that drifted languidly around the veiled stars and the florescent moon. The wind blew harshly and he didn't even batter an eye at it but he did falter as a scent blew across his face.

Rain and flowers…

His eras shot up and he abruptly got to his feet, eyes searching frantically. His mind knew that Kikyo was dead but his heart was telling him otherwise, and you can't always deny the heart of what it longs for the most.

He leapt from the building he was perched upon, landing on another and taking off once more. His attention was completely absorbed with need and longing, pain and sorrow that he had to keep at bay because neither demon nor human would accept such weakness.

It was coming from the park as his far as he could tell but why would Kikyo be in the park in the dead of night?

His confusion mounting as he finally entered the childish arena that had been erected for the youths to play in while being observed by their caretakers and parents. His ears flicked forward and backwards in an attempt to relocate the scent as well as hopefully hear it.

He landed on the pavement bathed in the dulling streetlamp lights staring into the surroundings and seeing absolutely nothing. His heart sank and his face fell miserably. He shouldn't have even come, knowing Kikyo was far gone from this world.

"Anone, can you help me?"

The voice was perfectly serene and so familiar he was compelled to turn and face it. The wind once more kicked up buffeting his hair and loose clothing as he stared in stupefied wonder at the woman he believed to be dead.

Raven black hair that fell towards a ripened bum waved like a hand in greetings. Slightly confused chocolate eyes stared at a pamphlet held in a slender hand. Kissable lips were pursed in a pout like fashion, an expression he had never seen on Kikyo but never the less it was one he would relish.

"Kikyo….." he muttered and the eyes that had been searching the piece of paper were suddenly dashed with uncertainty as they stared into his golden orbs.

**Ritalinwriter:** Well this was a good chapter if I do say so myself, and I do say so myself so please read and review I really **really** want feed back. **FEED** **ME**!


	4. Chapter 3

**Ritalinwriter:** hello glad you're still reading and you're actually doing something other than reading someone else's. I FEEL SO LOVED! Anyhow things are about to get interesting now that we have some characters have met and we get to have some fun…..Also 2 new characters emerge one of which are mine another belongs to my first reviewer who I give complete credit to.

**P.S:** do you know DemonGirl-Setsuna? Author of tears of blood and forgotten memories? Guess what I LIVE with her. We go to the same school and live in the same dorms have anything you want to say to her I can get you answerslaughs evilly

**Chapter 3: fated meeting, unfathomable ally**

Last Time  
"Kikyo….." he muttered and the eyes that had been searching the piece of paper were suddenly dashed with uncertainty as they stared into his golden orbs.

The woman looked completely confused mouthing something but having no voice to speak until finally," How do you…"  
**Now**

The time seemed to stop all at once and Inuyasha felt as if he were falling once again into the depths of memories. Happy times with Kikyo where he wasn't always persecuted for his mixed heritage.

Without a second thought he closed the distance between them, which wasn't much, and caught a surprised 'Kikyo' in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply the scent of rain and flowers, her curves felt different fuller in a way and softer but it still felt like he was hugging the same woman he'd come to love.

Had god given him this gift? His hand moved unconsciously to the back of her head pushing her deeper into his arms, pulling them closer together.

"Kikyo, I can't believe you're here--"

His eyes caught a slight movement of her hand and believing so deeply that this was Kikyo he thought nothing of it…

Until he saw a small can held directly at his face. There was silence and then….

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha leapt a foot away clutching his face in his hands and frantically trying to rub the chemical she had shot at him from his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He yowled falling onto the pavement, fervently wiping his eyes that burned smartly and his nose that stung so badly he wished it wasn't there and endure the pain.

"Hmph," huffed the girl who now stood fiercely with her hand on her hip and the other still brandishing the pepper spray like a weapon. "You pervert! Go somewhere before I spray you again! Or is it normal in Tokyo to just hug people like that!"

Her voice held a slight childish note that hadn't been in Kikyo's and his ears twitched at the strange harmony as he lifted his reddened eyes to meet her angrily. Absorbing her figure he muttered an 'uh'.

She wore a plain black suit shirt with a white shirt beneath that looked like some version of silk. Accompanying it was a knee length black skirt that revealed her slender claves to the world.

"You're not…Kikyo…"

"Kikyo?"

" ;She was trained to fight. She wouldn't carry around a measly can of pepper spray…"

The girl's shoulders tensed and she seemed to inflate somehow. Even her hair seemed to rise with her manifesting anger. "Nante hidori hito! I just met you and I don't like you and how do you know my grandmother!"

There was a long pause….

(A/N: count with me now! 3…2….1…)

"GRANDMA!"

I nuyasha exploded abruptly standing up as if he hadn't just been sprayed with mace. He stared in utter disbelief. The woman before him bore a striking resemblance to her and their scents were nearly identical. But how could Kikyo have had a child…WITHOUT HIM!

His gawking must have implied to the woman that he had known her relative personally and that's when she saw the small pair of fuzzy dog ears protruding out of his head. Again there was a moment of silence…

"Aieeee! A demon! Someone! Anyone! HELP!"

Had Inuyasha not been confused and astounded already then this might have made him a little panicky. He waved his hands at her palms upturned as he tried to calm her down while glancing frantically to see if they were attracting any attention. And indeed they had.

"Hey I think someone's over there."

"Let's go check it out."

There were only two voices but multiple footsteps. Inuyasha mentally damned himself before leaping backwards into the shadows to escape but not before hearing the woman scream in utter terror.

He landed on a branch and as soon as his feet touched the bark he did a back flip landing once more on the ground but thankfully in the concealment of the bushes that surrounded the parks interior. He peered around it just in time to see the woman's coat torn from her body and thrown to the ground.

It was like watching another scene from his memories. Kikyo falling to the ground after being shot and the sight invoked his actions. In a blur he leapt from the bushes an animalistic snarl erupting from him as he snatched the girl in his arms before she hit the ground and jumped away and three feet away.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha turned to set the shocked female on the ground before facing the men. There were five in total and their patchy clothing and rancid stench of beer and garbage made it easy to detect they weren't anything but lowly bums who shank people for money.

Two of the men held knives in their hands, another held the woman's coat and the last two were unarmed but larger then the rest.

A smirk graced the inuhanyou's lips revealing pointed fangs, lifting a hand and cracking his knuckles he spoke. "Man, you sure picked the wrong night to go out on the town didn't you?"

"Why you…" Two men jumped forward and Inuyasha easily dodged their clumsy attacks and punched one of them in the jaw with a satisfying crack. He wheeled around and punched the second in the gut. One went crashing to the ground without another ounce of fight in him while the other doubled over and fell to his knees. The remaining men looked from their fallen comrades to the crimson warrior in front of them and they didn't hesitate to leave them behind in a mad dash to the town.

"You cowards get back here!" Yelled the conscious man.

Inuyasha smirked. "That was too easy pitiful city rats." He sneered turning once more to the girl who had watched with something close to awe at the meager performance. His full attention was on her as he tried to make sense of it all.

She said Kikyo was her grandmother, was that even possible? Maybe there was another woman by the name of Kikyo and the one she spoke of wasn't his 50 year old dead lover. She got to her feet and hesitantly stepped towards him.

"You should go straight home, don't dawdle." He instructed just as he saw something close to fear enter her brown eyes and taint her fresh scent. In an instant he watched as she flew at him and nearly tackled him to the ground and in that short time he heard the cock of a barrel and the fire of a gun.

Blood spewed from her right shoulder and he stared in another reminiscing trance, recalling how Kikyo had been shot and now it seemed fate had come back to taunt him with this replica.

He braced her shielding her with his body as he gathered her gingerly in his arms and leapt away, not bothering to deal with the human, not wanting to give him another chance.

"D-Daijoubu…?" She muttered meekly in his arms, her right shoulder bleeding heavily into his hand and he growled in reply.

"Don't try to talk you idiot! What the hell were you thinking jumping in front of a gun like that!" he rebuked causing her to flinch as his grip unconsciously tightened over the injury.

"You saved me so I returned the favor." Inuyasha sighed heavily not understanding this woman at all. Now what did he do?

"Uh…Do you want to go to a hospital or something?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"Um… I guess you could take me to my apartment it's just down there and it's the new complex they made a week ago." She replied watching as his eyes refused to meet hers. "Domo arigato gozaimasu but I don't know your name and your relation to my grandmother."

"My names not important, after this there's little chance you'll be seeing me again."

Her gaze fell and she said softly. "Watashi no namae wa Kagome Higurashi desu."

"I don't care I won't remember it so why you telling me?"

"G-Gomen…nas…"

Her voice suddenly faded out of tune, weakening to a bare whisper and raspy. Inuyasha glanced down seeing the woman; Kagome had officially passed out in his arms. "Chikusoo! You better not die on my human cause I ain't getting blamed for your death!" he yelled as he hastened his pace.

By the time he arrived at the complex she had instructed she was a pasty white and her breathing was shallow and raspy. Inuyasha allowed a stream of curses to flood from him that would have done a sailor proud as he tried to figure out which of the many apartments was hers.

"Damn it wretch which of these rat holes is yours?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open staring vacantly at him for a moment and unseeing. "Ano…"she said weakly lifting her hand that was pale and clammy towards the door at the far end of the complex. Inuyasha nodded and made his way there.

"Do you live alone?" He asked as he reached the door, "Where's the key?"

"I just moved here with my little brother and my cat. The key is in my coat."

Inuyasha looked at her seeing only her blood stained blouse and blushing slightly because it was nearly see through and slightly because she was covered in blood…And she wasn't wearing a coat….

"Where's your coat?"

Silence….

"It…It got taken in the fight…" she muttered weakly.

Inuyasha slumped a bit careful not to drop her but enough so that his mood was easily conveyed with the gesture. "Your brother would he be home right now?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"He should be, but he sleeps like the dead. It would take a nuclear bomb to wake him if that." She commented and Inuyasha nodded. "Then he shouldn't wake up to this."

Before Kagome could protest her savior kicked the door down…

A figure fell unceremoniously out of the kitchen. A boy of sixteen scurried towards the hall, his cheeks were puffed out and lumpy and the smell of chocolate and ice cream and chips. Clutched to his chest was some evidence of the sour cream and vinegar chips he'd pilfered from the kitchen pantry.

Following soon after was a white black and orange calico that was unnaturally obese strutting out after the boy and clamped in its small jaws a fresh sardine. "Mrow?"

The boy had deep black hair and bright brown eyes, dressed in blue and white pajama's and a guilty look on his puffed out face. "Raromre?" He said the words muffled by the food cramped in his mouth. He finally seemed to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence and was immediately on his feet and choking on the food he was trying to swallow.

"Damn it is everyone in your family messed up?" Inuyasha growled as he set Kagome gently on the couch before walking up to the choking boy and giving him one good, well placed and hard smack on the back. The teen coughed up a mixture of brown and white.

Souta grabbed his neck and winced from both the pain in his throat and the pain in his back where Inuyasha had hit him.

"You're a demon and you helped me?"

"Souta its way past 9 'O clock and I know I told you no snacks after that!" Kagome suddenly shouted, revitalized before collapsing back on the couch where Inuyasha had laid her on.

"Will you shut up? Your bleeding half to death and all you can worry about is what the kids stealing from the kitchen. Learn some self preservation woman."

Kagome frowned but didn't say anything as she got herself up off the couch. Inuyasha suddenly forgetting his anger looked worried. "Hey wait a minute don't move." Kagome didn't acknowledge it.

"I have to treat my injury I'm learning self preservation aren't I?" she retorted and even though she was weak from loss of blood her words held enough bite to make Inuyasha bite his own tongue.

"Feh. Fine do whatever the hell you want just don't come cryin' to me when you fall flat on you-"

Thump

"Ane-chan!"

Inuyas ha turned to see Kagome had indeed fallen on her face passed out on the floor with Souta kneeling beside her. He looked frantically towards the bathroom and disappeared in a hasty motion coming back into the living room with a white box that had a prominent red cross over the front.

"Hang on Ane-chan, please hang on."

He opened the small case pulling out alcohol pads and beginning to blush furiously as he removed his sibling's shirt thinking silently to himself

_I'm just saving my sister not peeking at her uhhh…..Stuff….kami-sama forgive me…._

His intentions were pure but at the sight of the bullet wound before immediately passing out. Inuyasha now staring at one bleeding woman and another fainted sixteen year old sighed in exasperation.

"Damn it, how in the hell did I get into this mess." He muttered before setting to work.

Elsewhere

Two figures watched all of this from a distance, perched nimbly on the top of a large building that was close enough to the complex without Inuyasha being able to detect them with his enhanced abilities.

The first figure was a female. Her ebony hair only reaching her chin in length and the tips of which were an odd crimson. Her eyes were perhaps the oddest feature. They were tri colored; the pupils were a bluish green, almost cerulean but touched with emerald. The iris however was a daunting and usually dissuading crimson. Her ears were elfish and pointed and she appeared to be around sixteen or so.

The demoness adorned a navy blue Yukata with a light blue obi. A crimson tail curled at her heels and resembled the tail of a husky's but with a little more length.

"What should we do about this Ketsumaru?"

The second figure was a male who stood nonchalantly to her right and brandished two swords that he held in either hand. The eyes were an unnerving emerald with a generous amount of lime green as well. His nearly waist length spiky golden hair made his green and yellow eyes slightly more vivid. Two small brown horns protruded from his head just behind his ears that were also pointed. A golden scaled serpentine tail curled on the floor, the tip of which had a small bark of spikes attached.

He adorned a black and gold haori with the imprint of claw marks across the back. His Hakama was completely black except for the set of flaxen stripes down the creases.

"I don't know Kaira." He said vacantly before casting his attention elsewhere, the wind kicking up and buffeting them both. "But Naraku will not be pleased."

**Ritalinwriter:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter this was more for comedy than anything else so enjoy the minor jokes. Kaira isn't my character but Ketsumaru is. The Japanese words I used in this chapter are

**Nante hidori hito**- What a jerk  
**Daijoubu**- Are you alright?  
**Domo arigato gozaimasu**- thank you very much  
**Watashi no namae wa Kagome Higurashi desu**- my name is Kagome Higurashi  
**Chikusoo**- shit  
**Ane-chan**-(my) older sister  
**Kami-Sama**- More or less referring to god.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ritalinwriter: **You're not welcomed back but whatever I want you to read my story even if only ONE person reviewed. I was debating if I should be truly evil and leave the story for a week and not post but I reconsidered because of another one of my friends.

Anyway if you can spare a moment after reading to review I'd like to know if you think the story is going in the best of directions.

**Last time**

His intentions were pure but at the sight of the bullet wound he immediately passing out. Inuyasha now staring at one bleeding woman and another fainted sixteen year old sighed in exasperation.

"Damn it, how in the hell did I get into this mess." He muttered before setting to work.

**Now**

A heavy sigh escaped a dark haired brunette that sat idly in front of a bleach white counter; lined with a variety of tubes and vials some filled with liquids others were bright and empty.

The woman looked to be around twenty though in truth she was three years older than that. She adorned a bright white lab coat, falling well past her knees and nearly to her ankles as she examined a series of notes in comparison to a manila folder that looked like it had seen better days. Her dark brown eyes wandered vacantly across the folder with little interest, or as much interest as one can have when worrying about a friend.

On the right side of her chest was a small laminated card poking out from her pocket reading, Sango Magetama. She pushed herself away from the counter looking away from her work and to the ceiling shielding her eyes from the florescent lights above with her arm.

"Where are you Kagome?" She muttered staring into space and trying to figure out why her best friend and coworker had been missing for three days already and no phone call.

"Anone, Magetama-san?"

A light voice broke Sango's contemplative state, causing her to turn to the speaker. A man of twenty two entered the room. His mop of brown hair was cut relatively short and exposed the nape of his neck even under the suit he wore. His face held a remarkable kindness and he seemed to hold a purity about him that was just too much for a single person to bear. But then again that made up for the greater portion of him that was naïve to certain aspects about certain people he felt intimacy towards.

"Hai, Hojo-sama can I help you with something?" Sango replied watching him as his gaze roamed the room and a flicker of disappointment flashed across his features.

"Kagome isn't here today either?" He said with a heavy sigh looking once more back to Sango placing a cheerful guise on his face. "Anyway I had been hoping to speak to Kagome today because we have an intern from the university. She's extremely talented and I had hoped that she would be here to give her direction and get her motivated in the project 'Entei'. But since she isn't here would it be too much trouble if you took her under your wing?"

Sango looked trying to see who this intern was. The state University of Science and Culture always sent their best and most diligent students to have an internship down at the lab and this wasn't surprising especially since it was early in the year and seniors would be taking their last steps in the college.

"May I introduce Kismet Tenpouin." Hojo stood aside allowing the doorframe to be graced by a twenty-one year old mousy looking woman. It was like looking at a comic book character with the abnormally large glasses that took up ¾ of the face. Her black hair fell was mid length and stopped just between her narrowed shoulder blades. Her eyes were an earnest blue and stared with a slight uncertainty of the environment she had been placed into. She really looked like a mouse in a cat's carrier.

"I'm sorry for imposing." She said in a meek voice that suited a child and not a grown woman such as herself. She wore a simple white collared shirt and a navy suit jacket along with matching pants. "I'm Kismet, K for short."

"Kismet? That's an unusual name." Sango commented looking at the meek girl.

Kismet straightened immediately, blushing furiously. "Uh! Don't mind my name you can call me what you like I don't mind really!"

Sango couldn't help but smirk lightly at her reaction. "No I meant it's unusual in a good way, I'm Sango Magetama, pleased to meet you." She said with a smile head tilted to the side slightly. Kismet made a small anxious noise and Hojo placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder urging her forward. "I leave her to you Magetama-san." He said with a departing wave and then disappearing through the sliding door.

Sango did one more analysis of the girl before attempting conversation.

"So, you're from USC huh? What curriculum did you major in?"

"Um, universal science and biology. I got pretty high rankings in some other things but they're not too great…" she said sheepishly her hair falling over her face to hide the blush.

"Well then Kismet, let me show you the ropes. We only have about an hour or so left before we leave so I'll do what I can in that time."

Sango turned about to reopen the files and show the data and graphs that had been made over the past few years. However if she had turned away once more she might have caught the strangely aberrant smirk from Kismet…

One hour later

Sango exited the train station her black suitcase held in her right hand and a small bag of snacks and refreshments in another bag. Every intention was on seeing Kagome and figuring out why she hadn't been at work in the past few days and why she hadn't even called her to tell her why.

And why she hadn't picked up the phone….

And why she hadn't returned any of her messages…

Another sigh escaped her as she walked the crowded streets girl and boys roving freely, cars passing by and everything appeared to be completely natural but she knew somewhere deep in the bowels of this city something that was trying to wipe them from existence was prowling silently.

She took a turn on the third block reaching the newly erected complex and heading up the stairs until she reached apartment 601.

She knocked three times and there was no answer.

She pressed the buzzer three times and there was no answer.

She banged on the door insistently until she heard the scratching at the door and knowingly calling to the cat inside.

"Buyo?"

"hang on mangy cat I'm getting' it."

Sango was thoroughly surprised at the deep cavernous male voice that emitted from the other end and she couldn't help but have a fleeting thought.

_Kagome was with a man for three days!_

She was barely contained herself as she witness the white haired man at the door standing completely innocent without a shirt in the door frame. Many, MANY thoughts came to mind…..

He was standing casually in the doorway wearing a pair of hakama's and nothing else and then Sango's gaze halted on his searing golden eyes and then the slightly twitching dog ears mounted on his head.

She didn't even say anything as she hit Inuyasha over the head with her briefcase. Inuyasha fell backward, Sango leaping over him and scrambling into the kitchen seeking a sharper implement to battle the demon thinking he had lured Kagome into have sex with him and now so casually thinking he could get away with it after sating himself.

Well think again demon!

She scanned the room as quickly as possible jumping towards the counter and picking up one of Kagome's butcher knives and brandishing it like a dagger in front of her. She leaned slightly on her left leg and braced herself with her right placing her left hand slight above her abdomen and lifting her right which held the knife at her left shoulder.

Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen a massive red mark forming on his cheek where the briefcase had felled him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy-"

Inuyasha didn't even have a chance to finish as Sango leapt at him with her knife, swiping masterfully at his abdomen. Inuyasha however was able to jump away however, he was used to having a large amount of space to maneuver and the compact area left him with very little do with.

Forgetting the space reduction he leapt back and bumped his head on the ceiling….

He landed on his back rubbing the spot between his ears where he'd hit the ceiling and looking up abruptly as Sango brought the knife down again. Rolling out of the way was his only option, but then he forgot the coffee table and ended up bumping his shoulder against the oak. He grunted not from pain but annoyance.

"Why the hell do humans need this junk anyway?" Inuyasha complained as he stared up once more as Sango was now on top of him and bringing her make shift sword down towards his chest.

He immediately grabbed her wrist in his hands baring his fangs and trying to be menacing, but one can't be very menacing with a pair of dog ears that kept shifting and twitching.

Sango glared; fighting with every ounce of training she'd acquired and trying to bring the knife to the flesh as she had intended.

"What have you done with Kagome!" she barked.

Inuyasha looked more than a little pissed off.

"I didn't do a damn thing to the woman!"

Yeah, try telling that to an enraged woman as she sees blood stains on the couch…

And the carpet….

Sango fought harder struggling against his demonic strength and failing. However the sound of foot steps brought the two out of their battle even momentarily to glance up at a bleary eyed Souta that walked nonchalantly into the room.

Rubbing his eyes from sleep he yawned loudly, completely disregarding that Sango was pinning Inuyasha to the floor and brandishing a kitchen knife.

"Hi Sango." He greeted casually.

"Hi Inuyasha." He continued before disappearing down the hall where the bathroom was located and closing the door with a soft click.

The two combatants looked completely mystified as the boy disregarded the blatant situation that was transpiring in the living room. Sango didn't expect Souta to be so calm about it and evidently neither did Inuyasha as the sound of frantic feet pummeled the stairs.

Kagome came into view and instantly a wave of relief fell over Sango seeing her well and fine. But that didn't explain who the demon was as he suddenly kicked her off him.

"Kagome tell me this knife wielding lunatic isn't one of your friends!"

Kagome looked from the dog demon, the brunette and then the knife and she easily put them together. With a heavy sigh she descended the stairs towards the two former fighters extending her hand to take the knife from her.

"Knife please. Inuyasha put a shirt on."

The two sat in utter bemusement as she collected the knife and fixed the room. Sango was confused at how calm and serene Kagome was about all this and wasn't sure what was going on.

Inuyasha was confused and annoyed at how calm Kagome was about her friend trying to stab him to death….

thirty minutes later

"So you mean to tell me Inuyasha saved you from being mugged?"

Kagome nodded sitting comfortably on her blood stained couch with a mug of soup that Souta had warmed up in the microwave. Inuyasha was sitting guardedly on the floor, glaring slightly at Sango. He'd put back on his haori and had folded his arms over his chest his arms buried in the sleeves.

Souta was planted on the floor as well, playing with Buyo's paws, the old cat meowing lightly.

"Next time make sure you got the whole story before trying to shank a me. Geez you must be fresh off the funny farm and haven't had your meds for a week to suddenly attack a guy!"

Sango sheepishly looked away a bit flushed in the face. "Uh, Gomen it's just that when I saw you at the door, shirtless I sort of assumed the reason Kagome hadn't been a work for three days was because…."

Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously went silent. Each stock still and blushing furiously at the mere suggestion of what Sango was implying.

"Sango! It's nothing like that! I just got shot is all!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That shot could have killed you idiot! You're lucky I was there to save you at all or you might be worse off than you are now! Damn it!"

Inuyasha got up opening a window and placing a foot on the sill. Kagome, Sango and Souta looked confused uncertain of the dog demons movements.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha barely acknowledged Souta with a growl.

"I'm not stayin here what do you think I am? A house pet! Damn I hate every single one of you!" He snarled before leaping out the window and was gone.

"You were cooped up with that for three days?" Sango mused as Kagome chuckled weakly.

**Ritalinwriter: **Well if that wasn't an interesting little encounter I can't wait to show you what I have in store for chapter five **smirks like an 8 year old that just put a mouse in his big sisters purse for not letting him play with her face crayons** Ja Ne and hope to see you soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ritalinwriter:** Welcome back readers wish you'd review sooner but whatever. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment but I'm having a debate should I make Naraku interrupt in the next chapter or should I have Kaira and Ketsumaru enter the fray? Decisions, decisions, decisions….

**Last time**

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha barely acknowledged Souta with a growl.

"I'm not stayin here what do you think I am? A house pet! Damn I hate every single one of you!" He snarled before leaping out the window and was gone.

"You were cooped up with that for three days?" Sango mused as Kagome chuckled weakly.

**Now**

Sango had told Kagome everything that she had missed in her three day absence, the two women sat and ordered take out while watching movies like they had done years back when they had graduated. Souta had said he was going to meet his friends and had left soon after Inuyasha had departed.

The girls had the house to themselves which was filled with lost time and later on a quick examination of Kagome's shoulder which led to a very surprised Sango.

"Wow, this Inuyasha fellow knows how to tend a shot wound pretty well." She said noting on how masterfully the bandages had been wrapped, how it wasn't too tight or too loose. "I'd say this isn't the first time he's tended a wound like this." She mused as she fixed a new bandage on her friends arm.

Kagome smirked lightly. "Well we'll never know. He told me that this was the only time I'd ever see him so I should just get back to my normal life." She said but there was a hint of remorse in her voice that she couldn't exactly place. "I never properly thanked him for taking care of me and Souta…"

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha strolled passively through the deserted park sniffing every once and a while and acquiring the scents that had been there earlier. However that wasn't the scent he was trying to distinguish amongst all the others.

His eyes were brooding and dark as he contemplated everything he'd seen and heard the past three days trying to piece together an impossible story that kept nagging at him.

While he had been tending to Kagome he'd managed to catch a glimpse at an old box in the living room that was beside a small desk. He'd taken the liberty of examining the contents seeing pictures of her friends, small trinkets from her childhood and photos of her family, and one in particular that made his heart lurch.

Kikyo…

How was it that Kikyo could have had an offspring and he had not even had intercourse with her for the years they had been dating? They had never reached that intimacy and yet here was a photo of Kikyo holding a small child in her arms, the child snuggled against her partially exposed bosom and smiling fondly at her.

His heart felt even more torn and dismembered then ever before. The child wasn't Kagome; it was her mother sleeping contentedly in his lovers arms completely unaware of the pain it caused him.

Inuyasha sighed heavily looking to the heavily veiled sky and pondering the probabilities that just didn't seem real.

"Well Inuyasha, what brings you to this corner of town?" a feminine voice broke the silence and his thoughts causing the inuhanyou to shift his attention to the path before him where two figure stood in his path.

"Playing hooky is for human whelps, it's very unbecoming for even a half demon, Inuyasha." A second male voice interrupted.

Inuyasha growled flexing his claws for a moment and glaring at the shadowed contours in front of him. Why the hell were they here?

"Ketsumaru, Kaira you got something to say then say it I'm busy."

The two smirked, Ketsumaru's tail curled behind him the scales scraping across the pavement and making the oddest noise that made Inuyasha's ears fall back. Kaira grinned, her tail briskly swaying behind her as she looked fondly towards Inuyasha.

"Now Koinu-chan don't get all bent out of shape, we were assigned to protect you you know."

Inuyasha tensed at the fond nickname the crimson inuyoukai had given to him. "Stop calling me that cause it's not my name!" he hollered angrily, Ketsumaru snorting at his remark.

"If you don't like it why answer to it? Inu-baka."

The silver haired hanyou flexed his claws again glaring daggers at the dragon and the dog. "I dare you to come here and say that."

"Come on Koinu-chan-"

"DON"T CALL ME PUPPY!"

Inuyasha leapt at the two and Ketsumaru grabbed hold of Kaira's waist with little effort and hauled her into the sky with him as he floated on small clouds that swirled around his legs.

"I still cannot believe you are a direct descendant of our great deceased leader. You share absolutely nothing with the great dog demon not even appearance." The dragon mused as he held Kaira to him, arm slung around her waist and her hands clutching the folds of his haori. "The only thing you share was your love for humans which inevitably lead to his demise. I wonder," he mused staring coldly at the half demon below." if you shall meet the same end, Inuyasha." Kaira had tensed in his grip and was staring uncertainly down at the pavement.

"Give me a little warning next time you know I hate it when you do that." She reprimanded, receiving a passive 'hn' from her partner.

Inuyasha's eyes were hooded as Ketsumaru stated what so many had said before. He was nothing like his father. But then again could they expect him to be like him when he knew so very little about him? He'd only been with his father for ten years if that before he'd died. His brother didn't let on anything other than father had been the most powerful demon and that he hated him for some reason or other.

"I might not be anything like my old man," Inuyasha replied his voice dark and brooding. "But doesn't give anyone the right to disregard me! To hell with you I don't like humans and never will they're weak and I'm not!" he leapt at the two demons, intent on hurting the male who smirked wryly and flew higher. He stayed just beyond the dog demons reach and a superior grin plastered on his face. Like dangling a bone in front of a dog and pulling it away at the last moment.

"Now, now Inuyasha we're your bodyguards remember? We wouldn't be doing our job if we hurt you."

Kaira growled hitting the demon that held her in the back of the head. A single emerald eye turned to acknowledge her, glaring slightly. In return Kaira met his glare," Leave him alone, you're not helping the situation at all."

"I wasn't hired to 'help' the situation just protect it."

(A/N: Let's count again! 3…2…1 )

Inuyasha bared his fangs hatefully at the flying demon. "You just signed your own death warrant Ketsumaru. Kaira?"

The red dog demoness was startled that he'd called her.

"Get away from him right now. I'm going to hack him to pieces and send him home in a doggy bag so move away."

Ketsumaru's expression was blank for a moment as if he was actually considering Inuyasha's threat that is until he burst out laughing. "Inuyasha you barely hold you own against Sesshoumaru! The probability of you harming me is very, very low."

"Shut up serpent before I make you into a purse!"

"Have at me mongrel and I'll remember to pick up a flea collar next time I come around!"

"Why you overgrown snake come down here!"

Kaira seeing the dilemma had become battle of the over inflated ego's sighed and pushed out of Ketsumaru's grasp, landing in a perfect crouch in front of Inuyasha. She sauntered up to him looking as if she was going to try and stop the fight, but instead she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to get too much blood all over the place."

Ketsumaru looked dumbstruck that she'd give the hanyou sanction to attack him; Inuyasha smirked wickedly removing the Tetsusaiga from its sheath instantly turning it into a fang.

"I'm gonna make pants out of your scaly hide!" Inuyasha bellowed as he leapt at the dragon that unsheathed the sword that he wielded with his right hand.

Ketsumaru blocked the attack, growling as his arms rung with the impact and plummeted towards the ground skimming the pavement and about facing in time to see the Inuyasha's sword inches from hacking off his tail.

"Chikusoo!" He barked bringing his tail upward in an abrupt movement that caused the spiked tip of the thick appendage to slam into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha flew off to the side with a grunt slamming into a tree and leaving a blatant indent in the bark where he'd struck it. He growled getting to his feet with the aid of Tetsusaiga and glaring menacingly at the empty space where the dragon had been, finding he'd disappeared when he had struck him.

"Damn you, coward." He snarled feeling a warm trickle running down the right side of his face. Automatically his hand went to find four parallel gashes bleeding lightly across his cheek.

The Tetsusaiga shrank back into a rusty katana and Inuyasha sheathed it as his senses came back to him. The scent of fear clung heavily to the air and it nearly brought an animalistic purr from him, something that shouldn't happen.

There were two scents of fear, one from Ketsumaru which caused him to smirk. And the other was a human. His superior vision allowed him to scan the shrubbery and spot a quivering silhouette even whilst in the darkest corners. With a growl Inuyasha leapt at it grabbing whomever it was lurking in the bushes by the collar and hauling him upward and to his good fortune it was the same human that had shot Kagome three days before.

Inuyasha sneered, his eyes narrowed in a feral way that held enough ill will to convey his intentions. If looks could kill this human would have spontaneously combusted on the spot.

"Well I see you came back to your hunting grounds, low life." Inuyasha growled examining the man and seeing he was, as he had expected, wearing Kagome's coat. He was slightly surprised, either Kagome was bigger than he'd initially thought, or the man was smaller than he appeared in the faint light. Either way he had the coat and he was taking it back.

Inuyasha lifted the man extending his claws in a forewarning gesture and thinking that he was being smart the bum lifted his arms and escaped the confinements of the sleeves and sat on the ground scrambling to get away.

Inuyasha did one run over of the coat finding the keys weren't within its pockets and sighing. "Always making thing harder then they have to." He muttered absently before jumping only once to close the distance the man had placed between them.

"I suggest you give me the keys that were in these pockets." Came the indiscreet threat as the hanyou flexed his claws in front of the man's face.

The homeless man began patting himself down frantically seeking the keys he'd stashed away in his pockets, having hoped to find the keys were to a car or even better someone's home. Shakily he handed the keys to the exposed hand and Inuyasha hastily snatched them away, but not without dealing a few unconventional blows to the head.

"Nice doing business with you." Inuyasha said twirling the keys around his finger while the bum twitched on the ground with multiple lumps on his face and head.

It was the dead of night when Inuyasha returned to the apartment complex, having neither memorized the number to her room or remembering which window he'd jumped from. But he needed neither to navigate the seemingly endless halls and to the door he'd intended on finding. He didn't bother to knock it was well past midnight and the possibilities that anyone would be awake was fairly slim.

He briskly opened the door and vaguely registered the welcoming mew from Buyo as he sauntered into the living room. To his surprise the raven haired woman was once more perched at her desk rereading something he'd seen her going over when she had been bedridden.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting T- shirt as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Why are you up so late? And why was the door unlocked someone could bust in here and rob you or worse." He growled but set her coat down on the couch as she turned to him.

The faintest smile graced her lips and Inuyasha found himself physically impaired under her gaze. "It's because I knew you were coming back. You act tough but I don't think you really mean half the things you say. Or at least not to the intended extent you portray it as."

Inuyasha averted his gaze. "Keh, whatever don't expect me to come back I just came to return your coat. Your wardrobes pretty mundane from what I was able to see of it and it doesn't look like you can afford to get nicer clothing."

Kagome's eyes suddenly faded from his view, veiled by her raven bangs as Inuyasha hesitantly watched her. She took a calm, slow, and unnervingly long breath.

"Inuyasha," she said with a slight sweetness to her tone that was as unnerving as the smile she'd placed on her face and Inuyasha's instincts told him he'd entered the lions den.

"How can you even say that! And who gave you the right to go through my stuff you pervert! I can't believe you! Taking advantage of a wounded woman and going through her lingerie when she's asleep! I guess you have less moral ground than I gave you credit for!"

With every insult she batted at him he felt himself shrinking into the folds of his haori. His face was flushed as her torrent of words fell heavily on him and slowly crushed him where he stood. "H-hey I didn't go through your underwear! All I did was remove your shirt and-"

**POW**!

A waste bin abruptly flew across the room hitting him well across the face and making him fall backwards. Kagome was looking at her hands conspicuously.

"Strange, my waste bin just flew out of my hands and at you…"

Inuyasha righted himself growling adamantly at her while regaining his composure. "Hey what do you think this is a cartoon! You could have really hurt me!"

"Well forgive me for using common sense!"

"What'd ya mean common sense? There ain't anything common about you wretch!"

"You better take that back before I call Sango! And I'll give her a cleaver instead of a kitchen knife!"

"I'd like to see her try something she fights like a man and she dresses like one too!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey can you keep it down…"

The two stopped their feud and had it been an anime it would have appeared Kagome was dressed in black armor and waving a katana above her head and Inuyasha was in crimson armor with a sword brandished in front of him and in the background a horde of feuding soldiers.

The two looked up from one another simultaneously each with an angry look on their faces as they glared intently at Souta who was perched on the banister rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You two fight like an old married couple you know that?" he said groggily and then was completely still.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS SOUTA!" the two combatants yelled in unison only to glare at one another.

And again if this had been an anime there were sparks battling between their eyes.

Souta thoroughly scared nearly fell down the stairs in his mad dash to his room. Even Buyo thought better than to remain in the open and slunk under a chair.

The two might have continued this verbal battle of wits and wills if it had not been for a knock on the door that broke them apart. Kagome glared at the silver haired hanyou in her living room before moving to address whoever was knocking at nearly three in the morning. To her immense surprise it was a teenager. She had black hair and curious brown eyes looking just beyond Kagome to the man.

"Um…Sorry for intruding but I live next door and I heard the fighting. I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said hesitantly as if afraid of being rebuked for interfering. Kagome examined the girl a moment a little shorter than herself.

"Oh, Gomen I didn't mean to disturb you. Unfortunately I have a dog that just doesn't know when to shut up." She said sending a malevolent glare towards the crimson robed dog demon who faltered slightly under her stare before regaining his stubbornness.

"Oi! Just remember this _Dog _saved your wretched life!" he countered balling his fists and walking towards the window again, no doubt to leave.

"Forget I ever even helped you alright. Better forgetting you ever even saw me." He muttered plaintively a slight petulance to his morbid tone before he leapt out of the window and into the night.

Kagome watched as he disappeared and sighed, then tensed remembering there was a 15 year old girl standing in her doorway witnessing all of this.

The girl looking past her to the window seemed confused and amazed. "He must work out a lot."

Kagome sighed. 'He works my patience alright' she thought to herself before returning to the girl. "I'm sorry for the noise, I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?"

The girl beamed happily extending her hands and clasping Kagome's in her own. "I'm Rin Kiroshima I'm your neighbor." She said merrily before releasing the older woman. "If there's ever anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask." She said before skipping off to the door adjacent from Kagome's and unlocking the door.

"Oh, and Kagome?" Rin said turning around.

"Yes?"

"Your fly's undone."

Kagome looked down and sure enough the zipper was revealing a little of her blood red lace underwear from Victoria Secret. Hastily zipping it up she closed the door and the last thing Rin saw was a Kagome who was as red as her underwear.

**Osaka**

Naraku sat comfortably on a futon in a nonchalant position watching through Kanna's mirror at the scenes taking place. A frown adorning his features as his attention fixed on the woman called Kagome.

"It's impossible." He muttered shifting so that he raised one knee and rested his elbow across it.

"There is no way for Kikyo to have been reborn. So how is it than this girl has such a strong resemblance and is in the same practice as that wretch 50 years ago." He mused bringing his hand to his chin and thinking on his own inquiry.

Kanna's mirror went blank and the albino demon looked at him passively with vacant, almost soulless black eyes.

"Perhaps, she is the offspring of our dear deceased victim." The voice was honey coated and malevolent at the same time the wind roared and poured through the open window of the fortress. The wind circulated through the wind and then focused on one particular spot and soon kneeling where the wind had targeted was a raven haired woman with the same crimson eyes as the one that created her.

Naraku looked to her with an expression that was both inquisitive and lofty at the same time. The woman before him wearing a white and red kimono, and bright red lipstick that was very clear against her insipid skin.

"What nonsense do you speak of Kagura? Surely you do not intend for me to believe Kikyo gave birth to this Kagome?" he said a slight hint of annoyance tainting his tone as the demoness of the wind straightened with a confident smirk plaguing her face.

"I will tell you one thing, she gave birth to someone. And poor Inuyasha the woman he loved…" She said wickedly hiding her smile behind her fan as she stared down Naraku. "…had another man's child."

**END**

Ritalinwriter: Kliffy! Mwhahahahahahhhahahahahhahahah can't touch this! Oh and say many thanks to DemonGirl-Setsuna because she somehow got my computer working and copied all my files onto her disk and now I worship her!

**bows before DemonGirl-Setsuna**

DemonGirl-Setsuna: **Scratches the back of her head and blushes** It was nothing really.

**gun gleams**

Ritalinwriter: You know all those in power are targets for assassination….

**Sweatdrops**

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Ritalin? What are you doing with that gun….


	7. Chapter 6

**Ritalinwriter**: Hey there are still spaces available for those that want there character in the story so go to the prologue and get that info in a review cause I need about three or so more and I really don't feel like making them up like I did for some characters.

**DemonGirl-Setsuna**: You're just being lazy Ritalin

**Ritalinwriter**: oh bite me woman I don't care.

**Last time**

"What nonsense do you speak of Kagura? Surely you do not intend for me to believe Kikyo gave birth to this Kagome?" he said a slight hint of annoyance tainting his tone as the demoness of the wind straightened with a confident smirk plaguing her face.

"I will tell you one thing, she gave birth to someone. And poor Inuyasha the woman he loved…" She said wickedly hiding her smile behind her fan as she stared down Naraku. "Had another man's child."

**Now**

Morning had dawned and Kagome shifted fretfully in bed, her dreams like many beforehand had been troubling ones that were not at all comforting with the content as well as the reality of her life spiraling out of control making her wary.

She turned over drowsily laying flat on her stomach and staring into the oblivion that was her white walls. So much had happened, so many things she hadn't anticipated and wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

_Hojo-sama will probably be mad at me for missing work three days in a row, oh man I can't believe this. I'm not sure if I can face him. I can't just go up to him and say "I got shot the other day and I was holed up in my apartment with a man for three days..." Sango took it the wrong way before she even got here what he will think might break his heart….Where has my life gone all of a sudden?_

_You'd think I'd be satisfied with a good paying job, a roof over my head, a great friend and one of the most sought after bachelor in the area hung over me. But no now I've got demons ruining my life!_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as her curtain was pulled back and searing sunlight ran across her face.

"Souta what are you doing!" she groaned, burying within the covers only to have them ripped off her, baring her legs to the room temperature. She growled looking up a fully dress 16 year old glaring down at her.

"Nee-chan you're going to be late if you don't get up and I wanted to know if you'd be home early today." He said as a disheveled Kagome sat upright, rubbing her forehead and shoving hair out of her eyes as she groggily got up.

"No. Why? You aren't planning to skip school again are you Souta?" she said drowsily, trudging towards the bathroom. Souta was slightly abashed remaining silent for a split second before recovering.

"NO I was just wondering if you were going to be home in time to help me with my homework!" He exclaimed moving to leave her room only to be snagged by the collar.

Kagome extended her hand and he looked at it tentatively.

"Nani?"

"Key."

"What for?"

"You're not skipping school right? Well then you won't need a key today."

"But how am I supposed to get in after school?"

"Hang out with some friends until five for all I care just give me the key."

Souta rigidly handed over the key and Kagome closed the door to the bathroom and making sure it was locked so the little brat couldn't steal it back while she was in the shower.

Souta on the other hand trudged into the living room dejectedly. He had been planning on skipping school, but without a key to get back inside there wasn't really any way to get in after she left.

Moving to open the door he spotted the living room window, the same one Inuyasha had jumped out of and smirked. Hastily moving towards it he unlocked the window and checked to make sure it would open when he left before exiting the apartment with a grin.

After her shower Kagome dressed in her normal navy blue skirt that came to the middle of her claves and a matching jacket. She'd picked out a white flannel shirt to go underneath and examined herself in the mirror.

In doing so a deep masculine voice resonated in her mind.

"_Your wardrobes pretty mundane from what I was able to see of it and it doesn't look like you can afford to get nicer clothing"_

She sighed heavily suddenly feeling rather depressed. "I need to go shopping…." She muttered grabbing her bag and reaching for her doorknob, looking once more around her room to make sure everything was in place and seeing the light gleam off Souta's key.

She grabbed it, pocketed it and exited her room descending the stairs and quickly snatching an apple off the counter. She did a once around before reaching the front door and then something seemed to dawn on her.

She walked back into the living room and locked the window Souta had unlocked.

"Think you're smarter then me eh?" she muttered before locking the apartment.

She reached the subway without a problem, silently brooding that she needed a car some time soon because public transportation in the area was more of a hassle then it was worth.

Sitting down wasn't an option as she got into one of the cars, forcing her to stand and be squished by the other passengers.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Hearing her name being called she expected to see Sango, but the question implied that the person wasn't sure so she looked up to see a girl with oversized glasses standing just a few arms length from her.

Perplexed she nodded as the girl made her way towards her. She beamed and Kagome noted that her eyes as honest and pure as they appeared were slight unnerving. For whatever reason she dismissed the foreboding feeling and smiled, "yes I'm Kagome but I'm afraid I don't know you. You would be?"

"Yoroshiku, my name is Kismet Tenpouin. I work with you at Shikon genetics facility; I'm currently working with Sango Magetama though." She said bashfully. Her black hair was done in two braids that seemed to snake around even when she was standing still.

"Hello Kismet it's nice to meet you too. I'm assuming you're from USC right?"

Kismet nodded enthusiastically and Kagome was reminded of that girl she'd met the night before. "Yes I've always wanted to work with the Higurashi line I've strived to become that for so long."

Kagome was almost completely unaware of what Kismet had said until it dawned on her. "What do you mean you'd like to work with the Higurashi line?"

Kismet seemed to tense and fumble with her words momentarily before speaking coherently. "I read about the Higurashi trial with Kikyo Higurashi. I had wanted to know about the greatest people that were in the field I was looking into and Kikyo came up as the greatest until the scandal with a demon caused her to get imprisoned and then killed."

Kagome sighed regretfully and Kismet seemed to become a little more awkward. "Gomen, I shouldn't have brought it up…!" she apologized.

Kagome shook her head a weak smile donning her face as the train pulled to a halt. "It's alright I never knew who she was except for my mother's mother. I never met her and my mother only met her about twice so it's not like I care that much."

With that Kagome exited the train among the swarms of people, Kismet watching for a moment before following her.

"Um, excuse me Kagome? I'm really, really sorry are you angry?" Kismet insisted as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"No I'm not, I just have a lot on my mind is all." The older woman said as they went through the rest of the route in silence.

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome smiled nervously as her Boss approached her. If she didn't know better she could swear the man sparkled sometimes, it was sort of creepy…

"Hello Hojo-sama!" Kismet said enthusiastically stepping in between him and Kagome who was relieved slightly.

The man was just too perfect, he had a company to himself, he was wanted by women everywhere, and overly successful, social standings were off the charts….

"I need someone as dysfunctional as I am…" Kagome muttered as she wormed her way through the facility to go undetected by Hojo, at least until first break.

Sango was as usual, diligently working and no doubt on project 'Entei' the same project her grandmother had been working on. The same project that had killed her.

"Agenkidesu ka Sango-chan?" she said merrily as she hung up her coat and placed her bag on one of the desks.

The brunette in question had hurried over to her side as soon as she had entered the room and was ready to smother the woman. "Better now that you're back." She said as she handed Kagome a lab coat and motioned for her to come towards a separate table where a line of microscopes were placed

"So what exactly am I looking at?" Kagome as Sango grabbed a vial and poured red liquid onto a small glass slab, most likely blood, and placed it under a microscope.

"This is a sample of demon blood we extracted from one of the battle sites." She said placing the red liquid under the microscope and moving aside to allow the younger woman to examine it.

The blood cells were slightly larger than human blood cells and they were abnormally shaped in accordance to the radiation the person had undergone during the transformation. "These," Sango said pulling out a second vial of blood and placing it under the microscope, "are human blood cells donated of course." She said and there was little difference between the two samples except for size and shape.

Kagome was slightly perplexed. She already knew this that the shape and size even some variations of the genetic material was between humans and demons were the same. Why was Sango showing her what she already knew?

"Now this is the prototype Entei from nearly fifty years ago." She said the liquid in the vial was a yellowed syrupy substance that she used a liquid dropper and extracted a small amount of it and then administered it to the demon blood.

The sample of the demon blood simply began to set to work in trying to defend itself from the foreign substance that began to eradicate the other blood cells. Instead of returning them to their past state they were completely destroyed.

"Sango I don't understand-"

"Hang on. Now this is the human blood sample."

Again she placed the yellow prototype serum in the liquid dropper and then used the human blood sample. Again the blood cells attempted to defend against the foreign substance but they were very little resistance against it and soon it was a liquidated pool.

Kagome pulled back and frowned. "Sango I know this already I really don't understand what you're trying to show me. I know the serum kills humans as well as demons. It's only logical that it would because a demon was once a human and most of the DNA remains the same only they are given a 24th chromosome."

Sango grinned. "I know but while you were away I came up with something." She said then paused as if trying to rephrase her sentence. "Technically it was an accident but either way I found the key ingredient that will destroy demonic cells and slowly erode the radiation. The excessive amount of mercury, magnesium, and lithium is what will destroy living cells. However," she said pulling out one more vial out of a cabinet and retrieving one more sample of human and demon blood.

"Sango what are you doing?"

"Just watch Kagome." She insisted as she placed both slabs on separate microscopes and extracted the brown liquid from the vial and administered it to both. Kagome sighed exasperatedly wishing she would just tell her watch she found out as she moved to look at the Human blood sample.

The brown liquid swirled with the blood, but the cells were completely unaffected by it. She moved to the other sample and found the demon blood, as it absorbed the liquid that was considerably weaker than itself began to revert to it's original human state. The cells odd shape shrank and extended into an oval and in a matter of moments it was identical to the human sample.

Her jaw had dropped during the process and she only noticed when she had nearly begun to drool did she draw back in surprise, grabbing the vial from Sango and sniffing it. It smelled oddly familiar but she couldn't quite place the alluring scent it gave off.

"Sango you're amazing! You've single handedly finished the cure that will help turn the demons to humans but won't kill us! What is this?" she said as the woman smirked evilly.

"Theobromine. And I didn't do it alone I had a lot of help form you so if anything you receive most of the credit." She giggled as the two women embraced jumping up and down just as Hojo entered the room.

"Well you ladies sure are happy, what's the occasion?" he asked as he approached them. The two broke away and smiled. "We found the cure! We've perfected the serum so that it can be administered to demons without killing them and can be used on humans as well!" Sango exclaimed as Hojo examined it for himself.

"You ladies are brilliant! This is worthy of national history! You both are magnificent women, you truly deserve more credit!" he said evidently as happy as they.

Kagome noticed the sparkles return….

(A/N: creepy sparkles….Creepy like Armstrong's sparkles from Full Metal Alchemist or Ayame creepy from Fruits basket…Even worse than that! The same guy plays both of those roles in English!)

"Hey Hojo-kun? Where's Kismet?" Kagome asked noticing the mousy girl wasn't with him and Sango as well seemed to notice the absence of the girl.

"Oh she said she needed to make a phone call she's in the lounge. She deserves to know too!" he said as they all exited the room walking down the hall and telling all that passed the great news.

As they reached the lounge they found the door was slightly ajar and Kismet's voice was audible even though she was whispering slightly.

"Hey I thought we weren't allowed to make personal calls during the work hours Hojo-sama?" Sango rebuked as Hojo frowned. "They're not; I'll go speak with her." He was about the open the door when Kismet's words seemed to become darker.

"It was just too easy getting in here! I knew they were stupid but not even to check for something odd? I know this might be wrong but trust me on this it's for the better. Once I'm finished here then I can move onto bigger things! It's so exciting I never would have thought I could get this far! Yeah? I'll call you later and report back to you. Ja mata."

With that Kismet hung up the phone, oblivious that her conversation had been heard and unaware that the listeners were still there. She opened the door looking completely satisfied, like a sly cat that ate one of the fish in the tanks and got away with it.

However that expression was gone as she bumped into Hojo, her eyes turned watery and sheepish as she spied Kagome and Sango behind her. Neither looking very friendly. However, Hojo just looked curious and confused.

"Mind explaining who you were talking to?" Sango pressed leaning into the girl.

"Yeah that didn't sound like some ordinary call and what did you mean 'It was just too easy getting in here and you knew they were stupid but not even to check for something odd?' Huh?" Kagome asked.

Kismet shrank back against the door looking as guilty as the cat that ate the fish from the tank, thought it had gotten away with it, then got busted.

"I uh didn't…"

"In the lounge this is better left to our ears alone." Sango said and a slight aura of something vicious began to waft around her sensed by all in the hallway and soon they were completely alone….

Hojo stepped between the two women and Kismet who took shelter behind him. "Now ladies I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this…"

Sango looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Yes perfectly normal. She could have been talking to that Sesshoumaru guy! You know the new leader of the demons! Then what? They'll come and destroy the serum!"

Her protests made Hojo move away and allow their wrath to fall on the meek Kismet.

"Seems like you've got a secret and now you're going to tell us exactly who you were talking to! Why you were talking to them! And what you were talking about, alright?" Kagome said advancing on the girl with every word she ground out.

Little Kismet was up against the wall with an expression that said it all.

I'm in deep shit….

**Ritalin**: Yay! Kismet got caught in the act! Bad girl she's trying to contact someone who's obviously her superior! See you on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Ritalin**: Well my readers I would appreciate more reviews, give me an idea of what you want to see happen. Tell me if I sound OOC! Hell, tell me your sexual orientation for all I care just make some comments! Preferably no death threats but they will also be accepted!

**Last time**

"Seems like you've got a secret and now you're going to tell us exactly who you were talking to! Why you were talking to them! And what you were talking about, alright?" Kagome said advancing on the girl with every word she ground out.

Little Kismet was up against the wall with an expression that said it all.

I'm in deep shit….

**now**

Sesshoumaru aimlessly wandered the corridors of the mansion that had been erected for Inuyasha and himself. He also housed his less than trustworthy advisor but as long as the demon remained obedient he had his uses. His usual attire shifted languorously with his elegant strides as he prowled the halls in his usual stoic silence.

"My, my, your grace never ceases to amaze me." The syrupy tone of Naraku's second incarnation came out of the darkness, leaning nonchalantly against the wall adjacent from the silver haired Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the crimson eyed wind demon that was merely an extracted portion of Naraku's flesh.

'_Though when on as lowly as he cannot mate due to the fact no female will touch him, one must create offspring somehow…_' Were his own thoughts as he spoke "Why does it intrigue you so? Are you jealous?"

Kagura shielded her lips partially with her fan as she smirked in an almost flirtatious manner. "I would not go so far as jealous but I envy your freedom. Either way that isn't why I am here, Naraku wishes for you to join him."

With that she strode past him and Sesshoumaru waited a moment in the deserted hall thinking on her words. What had she meant by envying his freedom, she was the wind itself, nothing can chain the wind?

"Fool, the wind is the most unhindered element what nonsense are you speaking of?" he growled.

"On the contrary my lord the wind can be halted." Naraku's voice penetrated the darkness and Sesshoumaru languidly turned around to see his advisor seep out of the shadows of the corridors.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sesshoumaru inquired not fully turned to the hanyou that had once more adorned that idiotic monkey pelt.

A deep chuckle seemed to resonate through the entire building. "Long enough to know that Kagura is being obedient. Now then shall I inform you on what I plan to do with our little dilemma?"

The dog demon's brows furrowed. "It is no problem of mine it is you that believes she is a threat."

"Very well then I had taken control of a few worthless humans days ago, your brother has a knack for rescuing our targets."

There was silence on Sesshoumaru's end as the hanyou notified him of his brother's activities, though he vaguely noticed his brother's absence he did have moments to ponder if his brother had died somewhere.

But those moments were often brief and fleeting.

"I've decided that I will create another incarnation to finish off the woman-" Naraku spoke though paused as another scent sifted through the air and soon accompanied by the dog demon in question followed by Kaira and Ketsumaru. The golden haired dragon looked rather ruffled as if he had been in a scuffle just moments before while Kaira appeared to be unscathed.

"Inuyasha it's unusual for you to enter our grounds. What momentous occasion forces you to grace us with your presence?" Naraku said though the greeting was malevolent as ever. Inuyasha growled.

"I live here so I have every right to come and go as I please."

"That is true but it is very rare that you do. Every few moons or so you return, however, by the next morning you vanish again." There was a tone of sinister knowledge that made the silver haired hanyou tense and walk briskly pass the two.

"I will take my leave farewell my lords." Naraku sneered before disappearing.

The two brothers stared one another down for a moment and Kaira seemed tense with the other dog demons in the vicinity glaring at one another like enemies even though they were biological brethren. She didn't dare intrude or try to stop them if they fought, knowing both could over power her and she didn't exactly have any plans to die soon.

Ketsumaru however was not in the least daunted by the inuhanyou and his brother even though he knew at least one the elder, could end him swiftly. "I will leave you as of now my lords." He said casually grabbing hold on the red haired female beside him and dragging her further into the hall and away from the brothers that didn't acknowledge them.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me?" Inuyasha growled breaking the silence, golden eyes meeting identical orbs of gold.

Sesshoumaru didn't even reply or show any indication that he had heard his comment as he moved to pass him, Inuyasha standing his ground.

"It's a pity the wretch you seem obliged to, has a life expectancy that will be cut short in a matter of moments."

(A/N: alright basically these are Fluffy-sama's words in English "Go save your bitch bro.")

Inuyasha seemed uncertain at his brother's words until he finally understood what his stoic sibling was hinting at.

Kagome was about to be killed…

**Elsewhere**

Kagome's hands were balled into fists, perched on each hip as she leaned forward. Kismet had been confined the conference room and was seated in a chair with Kagome's eyes boring into her own. Sango had suggested tying her up but Hojo had prohibited any type of violation of her mobility.

Instead the three crowded around her making the girl's anxiety sky rocket and making her sweat like an Olympic runner doing the 100 mile dash.

"So Kismet, who were you talking to?" Kagome asked her tone revealing nothing but curiosity though her facial expressions conveyed otherwise and that was what worried the mousy girl the most.

"I-I really was just talking to my dad!" she exclaimed exposing her palms to them almost submissively.

"Don't give us that we heard you." Sango interrupted "And what did you mean when you mean by it was just too easy getting in here?"

Kismet was shrinking in her seat under the older female's wrath. And Hojo, being Hojo, stepped in.

"Now ladies I don't think she was doing anything illegal. She might have actually been talking to her dad." He insisted only gaining vengeful glares from both women and finding himself feeling rather inadequate.

Kismet's shoulders began to shake as she balled her fists in her lap; head lowered so that her bangs obscured her eyes but there was a faint glimmer of tears.

The three looked at her simultaneously, uncertain if the emotion was artificial. "Why won't you believe me? I really was just talking to my father and I wasn't doing anything wrong." She lifted her head her blue eyes suddenly a deep cobalt blue, dazzling with the shimmer of tears that fell in small torrents down her cheeks. She looked even more youthful while she was crying in front of them.

"This is a big corporate business," she said "you guys have to have caller ID check for yourself!"

"Fine then don't go anywhere." Sango said as she exited the room but poked her head back in to look at Hojo. "Um, I need the authorization code to get into the mainframe, you mind?" she inquired and the brunette followed leaving Kagome and Kismet alone in the room.

The room became a lot more spacious with the absence of her boss and her friend and Kagome noticed how small Kismet was in this big room. She looked like a 12 year old crying in a seat almost bigger than her and a sudden unexpected wave of sympathy flooded her anger. She sighed lightly digging into her pocket and finding a handkerchief and offering it to the twenty one year old who gratefully accepted it silently.

"It's true you know." She broke out her sobs subsiding as she wiped her face. "I really was just talking to my dad."

(A/N: insert dramatic sappy theme music here)

"You know I was actually born in Osaka." She said tentatively, her voice had stopped quivering. Kagome was surprised at the information. Though she hadn't reviewed Kismet's portfolio, she knew people who were born in Osaka before or during the radiation period were often subjugated because of the rumors that every human had mutated. Unfortunately test results proved otherwise, but science can only make so many people believe.

"My mother was seven months pregnant with me when the radiation hit. She was terrified and so was my father who was one of the people that didn't turn into a demon. I was born two months premature, do you know how scary that is for a mother especially a new mother?" her voice had decreased into a whisper as if the information was so forbidden that if ever spoken aloud it would be the end of her entirely. And in essence, it was.

"And then, when she got her first look at me, to find that my eyes were a different color, she thought I was demon too."

Kagome listening intently had to question Kismet but before she could get the words from her head to her lips Kismet lifted her hand to her face and began rubbing at her right eye. Out popped a small almost translucent blue contact and Kagome got the first glimpse of her natural color.

A bright fiery gold, the color of burnt honey but bright none the less. '_Just like Inuyasha's. Could she be a half demon and not know it?'_

"A few days later mother died the consequence for not only expending her strength giving birth to a baby naturally not ready to be born, and before that having to survive the pain of radiation. Her body couldn't take it. My father and I moved to Okinawa but they weren't very accepting of us especially because of my eyes, they didn't trust us. My father struggled to try and make life work but it just seemed that wherever we went, things only got worse until he tried to kill himself. He was so close to death that I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I hadn't been born the way I was mother and him would still be together. So instead I dragged him to a hospital and left him for them to find. I looked around the city for an eye doctor that I might be able to get help from but you know how it is now. People don't help people that are different."

"Kismet I…"

"It's alright you don't have to say anything. Anyway I found a solution, I was three years old when I broke into a store and stole a pair of contacts." She laughed nervously at her own confession of theft. "It's not something to be proud of but after that things ran a lot smoother. Dad got a job as a janitor in a local school and I was able to attend. To save me from embarrassment we kept it under wraps that we were related at all and to show him how much I appreciated him I worked to get all A's in my subjects."

Kismet looked vacantly at the ceiling making the blue eye crystalline and tranquil while the revealed gold eye was ferocious and burning.

"However things were difficult. I graduated every class with the top grades, valid Victorian up until college and was accepted with a full scholarship. I wanted very badly to be the best, go into a career that would give me enough money to make sure dad didn't have to go into a nursing home and didn't have to worry about finances. But when I went for the first time to take my final exam I failed. I didn't pass it that ate at me for so long." She'd begun to hold herself, a visible indication that she was drawing into herself. Kagome wasn't sure to cry or console her as she stood watching as ever emotion of human life flickered through the woman's gaze like the colors and shapes of a kaleidoscope.

"I couldn't face my father and say that I didn't pass. So I hid it and I tried harder, but the more I tried the less I seemed to accomplish. It seemed impossible. Until one day I was helping file the documents for the school, I helped the secretary all the time she was over worked and under paid. And I came across the answers for one of the subjects I was failing."

She began to huddle now, curling into a ball even as she sat on the chair, her hair flooding over the confinements of the seat. "I knew it was wrong. I knew that stealing was bad and that I could go to jail, leaving my dad all alone. But for his sake, I would do anything. I took those files along with the other two subjects I'd been failing; photo copied them and left the originals in the schools directory. I pass all those subjects with top scores and a lot of people had gotten suspicious but I was smarter. I had shredded the copies and threw them into Osaka, there was no way anyone would find out." She was hesitant at this statement and seemed to grow fearful but regained her composure.

Kagome noticed the sudden, brief alteration in her mood and wasn't sure if it was the fear of letting her know so much or something else. Whichever it was she knew the truth when she heard it and this as tall a tail as it was, she believed her.

There was a soft knock on the door and the two brunettes walked back in looking a bit solemn. Either something had happened or they had listened in on the entire conversation. Kagome put her money on the latter.

**Elsewhere**

Souta smirked wickedly to himself he's spent quite a bit of time on the town with the spare money he got as an allowance and had hung out with a few friends that shared in his ideals before he had decided to go home and watch television.

He easily walked back up and through the complex without running into anyone and was surprised that there wasn't anyone around, but then again everyone was probably at work and school.

It was just too easy!

Finally reaching his apartment he instinctively checked the door and as expected it was locked, no surprise there. His smirked widened knowingly. "Sorry Kagome you might have been able to out smart me as a kid but not now I've got the mo-"

He stopped at the window he was so sure would be his ticket in….

Only to find it had been closed…

And locked…

With no hope of getting inside...At all…

"This sucks! I'm going to get in trouble now… The school calls in a half hour to tell the guardians that their kid missed school, if I'm not there to erase the message Nee-chan will find out for sure." He yowled clutching his head and slumping to the floor as his mind descended in a downward spiral to hell and back.

'_If Nee-chan finds out then she'll tell mom on me. Mom's going to get mad and then I'll have to deal with two angry women…Gramps isn't going to help me he'd do anything to keep out of their way. Aw man this really bites…'_

"What'cha doing?"

Poor Souta was terrified of the voice as it interrupted his downward descent and literally jumped so far he might have gone off the balcony if he'd gone a few feet higher.

He shuddered slightly sweating bullets and panting. He stared nervously at the fifteen year old blushing madly at the fact she'd snuck up on him and he was off guard.

Rin smiled charmingly looking rather sheepish herself as she wore a deep blue jean dress to her calves a white turtle neck that had blue sleeves and collar and a jean hand bag. She looked like she was dress to go out on the town instead of to school.

"Who are you?"

"I live right next to you, my name's Rin Kiroshima."

Souta nodded absently as he shouldered his discarded backpack, averting his gaze anxiously as he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm Souta Higurashi."

"Kagome-san's younger brother."

Souta was slightly surprised then nodded again.

"Anyways shouldn't you be at school or something you shouldn't skip you know your educations important."

She smiled and Souta hesitated. "I know but I just wanted one day to go out and have some fun. Beside," she said with a little mischief to her smirk, "you seem to be contradicting yourself now aren't you?"

Souta was taken aback and growled turning his back to her only to hear her giggle at his reaction and only to seethe a little more at her friendly taunting.

"Whatever do what you want." He growled shifting through his back pack and pulling out a small portable radio. "Glad I brought batteries for this." He muttered as he pulled out the pack and flickered through the stations until he found one that he wanted to listen to.

He got comfortable by slouching against the wall and closing his eyes though he was still completely aware that Rin had not left him and had now seated herself beside him. Needless to say he felt rather, well, heated with the close proximity but he tried to remain calm and unflustered.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Do you like flowers?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause they're for girls."

"Where's your mom?"

"Dead."

Rin jumped a bit at his remark looking at him sorrowfully but also surprised.

"Really?"

"No"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't."

"Well it wasn't the truth."

Souta growled. "Hey I didn't ask for you to sit here and ask me questions! I-"

'_We interrupt this program for an important bulletin._'

Souta stopped mid sentence to look at the radio as did Rin as the announcer came on.

'_A giant demon has been spotted outside of Tokyo and authorities are expending their resources to halt its advance. However it seems to be penetrating every line of defense available.'_

The two teens listened intently as the almost nonexistent thumps vibrated through the concrete floors.

'_Citizens are advised to enter their homes and remain calm.'_

The faint sound of screaming had begun to rise in the afternoon air and there was a chill that could only be emitted by something nonhuman. Souta felt a shiver trail down his spine as he felt something seeping into his mind and looking through every memory, every thought he'd ever had even his current ones.

"Run." He said in monotone, Rin looking up at him slightly worried as he snatched up his bag and the radio grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her up.

"Get up and run!" He said and for a moment time froze. Everything was still as he saw in a brief flash of light something enormous come crashing down a few feet from them. The force of the blow sent them flying, skidding against the concrete.

Rin slipped through his grasp and she was hurtled against a far wall, upon impact she released a mild squeal eyes closed tightly as she harbored most of the pain inside. Souta was flung inches from her and his attempt to get up was foiled as rubble bombarded his backside. He covered his head with his arms trying to protect one of the most vulnerable places.

When the hail of stone ceased he made another attempt to rise only to turn around in time to see a much larger piece of debris hurtling towards him. Fear clutched his heart and he felt his mobility fail as the giant piece of rock landed, on his leg.

A thousand needles descended on his left leg, and he felt every splintering incision where the fractured femur tore through ligaments and flesh.

A blood curdling scream was torn from his throat there wasn't even enough thought to cry as he struggled against the pain.

"You will be going no where."

The monstrous growl from the demon held a hint of pure satisfaction at the young boy's pain. Rin immediately ran to Souta's side in a vain attempt to free him. She hesitated enough to see the demon.

A heavily muscled ogre type demon, two horns protruding from it's skull that was shaped like the cranium of a shark with rows of teeth that glistened with their deadly beauty. Bright crimson eyes staring vehemently at them and seething something that spoke of imminent destruction.

It was almost taller than the very building and had to bend down to see them in the small crevice that was the balcony. Its skin was tinted purple and a fleeting comment ran into their minds that Barney had gone homicidal.

Have you ever stared death in the face? To know that your weaknesses will eventually be exploited so profoundly whether by old age, sickness, or an outside event that enforced the simple law of humanity. Everything eventually dies. To suddenly realize such a factor in the midst of such an event that threatens your very life as well as another's, you seem to gain insight to things that had been obscured before. The clouds that had once blocked your view are cleared. The calamity of every turmoil you ever faced seems to become irrelevant to the fact you are simply one out of many and only one. That though you may be unique your loss will be another's gain and so and so forth.

Now Souta and Rin watched as a clawed hand came plummeting down on them.

"Die!"

**Ritalinwriter: **Now I could have extended this chapter. It was going over fourteen pages… But I decided to be a bitch and leave you hanging until I decided to put up the next chapter. Sorry for the lateness though had way too much stuff to do.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ritalinwriter: **welcome back and I hope you're glad to be back. If not…get out. Anyway I hope we're all waiting patiently for this chapter that I cut out of the last one but either way it was worth the cliffy because we have a lot of fun.

**last time**

. The calamity of every turmoil you ever faced seems to become irrelevant to the fact you are simply one out of many and only one. That though you may be unique your loss will be another's gain and so and so forth.

Now Souta and Rin watched as a clawed hand came plummeting down on them.

"Die!"

**Now**

But that was when the angel descended.

There was a clash of metal and a brief impact of some sort as the two teens closed their eyes and held one another's hands. There was no pain there was a brush of wind and the sounds but there was no pain. Well at least on Rin's behalf. Souta's leg was still crushed under the boulder so he was feeling something.

The two looked up as the sun glistened across a blade that was almost as big as its wielder. Silver hair was flung about as the wind rushed past him from the sheer impact. The monstrous demon's claws were halted by the massive sword that dog-eared angel wielded.

"Inu…yasha…" Souta mumbled before wincing in pain remembering the pain. The silver haired hanyou turned only slightly, his bright golden eyes defiant as ever and filled with a renewed ferocity.

"Hang in there." He growled before redirected his attention towards the demon that had ravaged the city.

"You think to destroy me do you not?" It growled.

Inuyasha growled, roaring as he pushed back with every ounce of his demonic strength. Then he made a swing for the demon that was suddenly gone.

"What?" Inuyasha looked around spotting the demon yards away from where he'd previously been standing.

The demon chuckled darkly, mocking the hanyou's bemusement.

"It baffles you doesn't it? That something of my seemingly cumbersome size is able to move at a rate that reached that of light itself?"

Inuyasha sneered. "Nope, just makes you more of a challenge." After saying that he hastily moved to grab up the boulder and the demon made its move.

Inuyasha saw it out of the corner of his eye. The descent of the clawed hand as he lifted the boulder with ease and hurled it at him.

"Take this!" Inuyasha picked up the boulder, thinking that if he merely distracted the demon with it that he could snatch up the Tetsusiaga and slash its head off.

The demon however seemed to sense everything that had just crossed his opponents mind and altered his course to better evade the mental plan.

As Inuyasha expected the demon it's hand clashed with the boulder before breaking into millions of tiny pebbles and as expected it's head was outstretched to take a bite out of them.

"See you in hell!" With that Inuyasha swung Tetsusiaga as masterfully as he had when fighting other demons and the blade was just a few feet from the jugular when the demon's head descended another level so that instead of the blade being aligned with the throat it was aligned with its jaws.

Fangs met steel and the hanyou found even his strength was no match for the powerful vice like grip of the ogre's fangs.

"What the-" baffled that his attack had been thwarted Inuyasha barely had a moment to contemplate what he could do before he was lifted off his feet and who knew how many stories into the air, dangling by the hilt of his sword.

Rin having not moved from Souta after Inuyasha had freed him she got up looking around for something she could use as a weapon and only seeing the pebbles, rocks and large debris strewn across the concrete.

Determined to help she gathered them in her slightly bleeding fist and stood as close to the edge as she dared and began tossing them at the demon's head. Her goal was to hit it in the eye but its height prevented it and the rocks bounced feebly off of its lower jaw.

Inuyasha struggled feeling his sweaty palms losing their grip on the hilt and being dangled in the air by only that wasn't the position he'd intended.

"Of course you did not intend for this to happen. I am Goshinki I read your mind. Read every thought you poised against me and will continue doing so if you do not concede defeat right here and now Inuyasha. I would detest being responsible for the death of the Great dog demon's half bred son."

The mockery in his tone could not be missed as he blatantly taunted the hanyou before turning his beady gaze to the one throwing stones at him.

"Mortal you tempt fate and thus shall have it to you."

Goshinki raised a clawed hand and Inuyasha saw his intentions as if reading his mind. He had to stop it. But once more he was thinking and Goshinki's free hand went to grab Inuyasha in a bone crushing grip.

A pained scream tore from his throat was he felt his insides trying to find space for everything when it was being compressed. Now he knew what a car being compressed felt like. Blood streamed from his chest as his ribs began to break, a few poking through his sides, drenching his clothing.

If he didn't think fast there wasn't going to be anything left to save or be saved. In a desperate attempt to regain his freedom and mobility he released the Tetsusiaga and drenched his hands in his blood and flexed his claws.

"Blades of Blood!"

Crimson blades flew from his hands as he swiped at the air and once more Goshinki predicted his movements turning his head out of the direct line of fire and continuing to crush the life out of the smaller being in his grasp.

Inuyasha couldn't even scream, releasing a gurgling growl before his entire body went limp, and Goshinki's right hand lifted while his left was covered in blood.

With the raised hand Goshinki chuckled.

"Inuyasha it is a pity you shall not be here to witness the day demons rule. But even so you were never meant to. Half demons will be unwelcome as are humans who might merely be kept for our pleasures." He said darkly as he moved once again to slaughter the children.

"But seeing as you will not be alive your uses for this pitiful excuse for a sword will be no longer." He growled before fully bringing the weight of his jaws onto the blade that shattered. The pieces falling to the ground and scattered with the debris.

Rin screamed as the massive hand came to end her life, clenching her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to watch it when she felt something, or rather someone crash into her tossing her away from the blow.

Souta had somehow regained his footing bracing himself with the wall when his left leg was mangled and bleeding. Now Souta crumpled on the floor the purple hand a mere foot from his right leg as his left was slightly lifted. Rin crawled over to him tears pouring from her eyes, leaving clean lines on her cheeks that were clouded with dirt and dust.

"Rin…Runaway…Hurry I can't move much more." Souta muttered his breathing raspy and his left eye was only partially open. Rin silently shook her head incapable of saying anything even if she wanted to as she tried unsuccessfully to make sense of herself.

"Troublesome pest your death is imminent. Now D—" The rest of Goshinki's sentence was choked out and those that were around to watch saw as the seemingly unconscious demon in his hand had embedded his entire forearm into his neck.

There was a massive pulsing in his hands now and the hanyou's body was becoming so unbearably hot he didn't know if his hide would melt around it.

A low, sinister growl erupted from Inuyasha's gullet and even though his head was bowed there was a strange transition of terrifying vibrations.

"Why are you not dead?" Goshinki snarled baring his fangs, his maroon eyes flashed insistently trying to pick up a train of thought. But picking up a thought when the only words parading through the hanyou's brain was 'kill, death and blood' and there was a massive lustful craving for blood.

"What are you?" Goshinki snarled throwing the smaller body at the nearest wall.

That was his first mistake.

Inuyasha seemed to go flying into the wall without any means to arrange his body into a counter strike position. However he didn't need to as he smashed into the wall causing a cloud to erupt from where he'd collided.

As the dust cloud cleared Inuyasha became visible clinging effortlessly to the mutilated building. An animalistic growl erupted from him, a sound that seemed too big for his chest to accommodate but resonated solely from his slowly escalating rapture for blood.

Goshinki snarled reaching for the smaller demon whose crimson eyes focused on him with a predatory glimmer. Abruptly there was a spray of blood as Inuyasha disappeared and Goshinki's entire arm was suddenly ripped right down the middle.

Souta's eyes widened as he witnessed the gore before him. Seeing all the tendons and veins in the demons arm and having only seen hand drawn pictures of them in science class. But as he watched them, drenched and spewing with blood he felt his stomach lurch and he turned away to empty his bowels on the floor.

The purple ogre recoiled, howling in pain as he looked at the remainder of his right arm. But he didn't have long to assess the damage as the silver haired hanyou continued his murderous rampage by aiming for his face.

"I refuse to be killed by a mere half demon!" He roared as if this in itself was an insult as he opened his jowls wide.

In mid air Inuyasha was unable to maneuver very well and his course could not be altered in the given space he had between himself and Goshinki. He fell head first into the demons mouth and was sealed in.

Goshinki's jaws went to work chewing and crushing and a steady stream of blood pooled around his lower jaws and finally he made a sound that was simulated to something being swallowed.

Souta panted as he crawled into a seated position, his back to a wall. Rin had collapsed to her knees and was shivering like a scared rabbit, curled into her self for protection against other outside elements. He had to call for help. He spotted his bag only two feet away and he gritted his teeth as he slowly crawled towards it. Snatching up the strap he pulled himself up again and sifted through it finding his cell phone and pressing the emergency dial up for his sister's job. He took a brief glance back as he also called 911.

**Elsewhere**

Kismet in fact had only called her father and the man on the other line sounded like he was pushing one hundred. No harm done no foul.

Hojo smiled weakly. "See I told you she couldn't have been doing something bad. She was just telling her father she was doing alright. However," he said his expression dropping to sorrowful as he turned to Kismet who had popped her contact back in after they'd entered.

"I cannot excuse the fact that you cheated to get here."

Kismet seemed to recoil as if he threatened to turn her out into the streets.

"Because of this I must demote you to secretary, I should tell the institute of your misdeeds but I don't think being a rat would help the situation any. You will be Kagome's personal secretary." He concluded.

Kagome was slightly perplexed and the sweat drop didn't help the effect any.

The silence was broken though filling the air with the sound of the office phone in the next room. The insistent beeping continued as they all trooped into the office and Hojo picked up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi, Shikon genetics facility." He answered.

**(Return of the sparkles…)**

His smile faded and his expression turned to full throttle disbelief and then the other end clicked.

Kagome didn't like his expression and as his gaze focused on her of all people she felt her chest clench and strangle her.

"Who was it? It couldn't have been a business call that was way too short." Kismet filled the heavy silence but it wasn't amusing.

"It was Souta, your younger brother." Hojo said. The look on his face was the same as child gets after witnessing their dog being run down.

"He's in the middle of a demon rampage…"

**with Souta**

"There that takes care of one problem." He leered returning his attention to Souta and Rin who sat petrified on the ground uncertain of which was enemy and ally.

Goshinki had not taken one step before he lurched forward in the same fashion Souta had when he threw up. However, his stomach wasn't throwing up it was being thrown out. A large organ spilled out of a gaping hole in the demons abdomen, blood gushed in a deadly beautiful waterfall, cascading to the ground and creating a river in the street, filling every nook and cranny with blood.

The horror on the demon's misshapen face was evident as a blood soaked demon crawled around inside him, slashing, clawing and biting everything that he could touch and feel. In a desperate attempt to remove the demon Goshinki plunged his clawed hand into the hole trying to recover what he thought he'd made into a meal.

However thanks to his size Inuyasha evaded all attempts at recapture as he began to hastily make his ascent through Goshinki's chest.

"This cannot be I cannot die!"

But he sure as hell was about to as the little crawling lump that was making its way through his throat found its way through and into the cranium by tearing the protective tissue around it. Goshinki's tongue lolled over the side as his head was invaded and the intruder was slowly dismembering him from the inside. He fumbled trying to form words but only managing a deranged gurgle as he began running in blurs of speed, smashing his head repeatedly against the surrounding buildings to rid himself of an unrelenting headache.

He slumped to the ground first to his knees and then fully on the ground, if the wounds to the head hadn't killed him then being impale by the broken half on Inuyasha's sword accurately slicing through his chest had.

Sirens suddenly became evident as the cops began to gather at the scene. Some even dared to poke at the head to see if it was really dead. In response there was a sickening crunching as out popped a blood sullied Inuyasha.

His silver hair once more that uncanny crimson and there wasn't one inch of his body not coated in slipper red lubricant.

There was a screeching as a dark blue almost black Mercedes pulled up and nearly bashed its way through the mob of cops, people and cars.

They were living up to the stereotype that Asians couldn't drive.

Kagome flew out of the drivers seat as she ran towards the complex leaving a disgruntled Hojo in the passenger seat, and a ruffled Kismet and Sango in the back.

Kagome frantically pushed her way through the shoving arms and shuffling legs breaking through enough to where she could see beyond the barricade of men.

A loud screeching roar could be heard and she flinched at the masculine sound as six men surrounded Inuyasha and began to pump him full of electricity using their tasers.

The screaming hanyou seemed to grow more enraged that he was being damaged and he pulled out of the circle of human bodies to bring his claws heavily down on the first man in his way.

The man was literally spilt in half and seemed to dissipate on the spot disappearing in a spray of blood that only added to the demons ferocity. The men immediately seeing their comrade struck down so effortlessly forgot protocol and began to open fire on the man before them.

Bullets however seemed to bounce right off if not they were planted and the man didn't acknowledge them at all. Instead he rounded about and went for them as well lifting up a large slab of concrete that had fallen from the building during the battle and hurled it their way.

They hurriedly scuffled out of the way but one man was pushed to the ground in the haste to escape and was crushed under it. The crowd believing they were under attack again and the victor of the previous fight wasn't there to help them began to scream and run.

The new sounds made the crimson ears planted on top of Inuyasha's head swivel to greet them and predatory instincts once more overran his common sense though he had little of it left.

Disregarding the remaining police officers he charged blindly into the crowd looking for suitable prey and all the masses flashing before his vision were all ripe for the picking. He was about to lunge for them when something grabbed him roughly from behind. The animal in him roared, wanting freedom and knowing it could attain it without a problem. But the Inuyasha's buried beneath the will of the beast recognized this touch. Knowing the one trying to restrain him wasn't someone he intended to harm any time soon. Instead with this new revelation the demonic side of him turned about in a fluid motion that caused a gasp to arise from the raven haired woman.

Kagome's breath hitched as she found herself staring into crimson eyes. The demon that had saved her had become something that seemed beyond saving. But her will to try would not allow her to run from him. He needed right now. Needed to be calmed. Like a dog having been beaten too many time, he needed that loving touch to reinstall trust.

"It's alright Inuyasha, I'm here. Don't be scared." She cooed trying to reassure him, trying to reach him. But even so she felt as if he were slowly pulling away. And she also felt that she didn't want him to.

Inuyasha wanted to move forward but he felt all the hateful memories he had resurface. Every memory of Kikyo flashing before his very eyes, every good moment he'd shared and then the day of her death.

He didn't want that again.

Never again would he let that happen.

He wouldn't let his mistake kill this woman too. The demonic energy sensed this, sensed the feelings that he'd buried and seized them examined them and tried to figure them out. It recognized only one of such feelings.

Lust…

He wanted and he wanted very badly.

Kagome found herself being pulled into a forceful embrace, her clothing having no hopes of escape immediately soiled with blood and the stains on her shirt would prove to be permanent.

"Inuyasha?" She tried to twist in her grasp but it only tightened, crushing her front to his and his arms taking her completely. He smothered her as he buried his face in the fresh scent of her hair and unconsciously claiming her mentally as his own.

The demon side of him didn't profess love, it seized it. Took hold of it and claimed it as its own. This belonged to him.

The human side of him however valiantly fought. He actually took into account that she was a mortal woman that she would inevitably age and die. She may be the most beautiful rose in the world, but she would eventually wither and die like one.

Kagome looked at the deranged face that was trying to take over and yet being forced back. She needed to help along the process.

She wrapped her arms around the hanyou that stilled in her attempt to hold him. Since she wasn't as tall her arms went around his waist and massaged his shoulder blades that slowly began to loosen with her touch. Through the soaked fabric she could feel every tense and pulsing muscle beneath it and she outlined them tenderly with her fingers.

"Ka…gome…" He murmured as the crimson finally faded to white, the blue pupils become their bright and ravishing gold once again, bright with intelligence and skill.

"Glad to have you back Inuyasha." Kagome said as she tried to pull away again, not so because she didn't want to ruin her cloths anymore than they already were but she felt a warm sensation creeping through her stomach and traveling through her when she held him.

"You're really red." The blood soaked hanyou commented, scarce traces of a smirk on his face as he looked at the flustered woman.

"You would be too if you just held someone coated in blood! Besides I just drove from my job with my boss in the car at top speed I don't even have my driver permit yet!" she yelled defensively.

"Um, Kagome?"

The two turned as they were being watched by an entire mob of people, cops and three other people they were going to have to answer too. One of which was glaring slightly at the dog eared man….

**Ritalinwriter:** Mwhahahahahaha! I'm uber evil! And I need protein! And protein comes from nuts but I don't need anymore nuts because I am nuts! I'm so nuts I'm driving you nuts!

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** **Dog ear twitches in annoyance **Who the hell is glaring at Inuyasha? Tell wolf-pup!

**Ritalinwriter:** **Pulls down left eye lid and sticks out tongue **you aren't getting anything out of me! I'm not telling and you can't say anything or do anything that will make me! **bounces around as if high off something bad** Guess what readers! I got a boyfriend! And he looks like Legolas! WEEEEEEE…D

**DemonGirl-Setsuna: Ear twitches in annoyance and a popped-vein throbs on her forehead **YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! **Charges at Ritalin with her claws drawn and the intent to kill in her eyes**

**Ritalinwriter:** NEVER!**Leaps onto a tree and climbs then is lifted away on a giant Chocobo**

**DemonGirl-Setsuna: **Where the hell did that thing come from?

**Ritalinwriter: **See you next fall!**the bird flies towards the distance then gets shot leaving a little black wolf stranded in the forest** Oh well waste not want not…**eats Chocobo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ritalinwriter:** If you're wondering about the whole authors note in the last chapter I was just really hyper. And if you're wondering Chocobo's don't actually taste like chicken…They taste like turkey.

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** **Ear still twitching in annoyance** Oh the hyper-wolf bitch from God knows where is back! So, who is glaring at Inuyasha? Answer me Rit, or no more snacks for you!

**Ritalinwriter: ** Aw! That's totally not fair! Using my love for junk food against me! That's really mean. Besides it all gets explained in this chapter anyway!

**DemonGirl-Setsuna: **Alright, but my room-mate; Vaya, ate my last Swiss-roll last night, and I only have one nutty-bar left, I might split it with you… If you're good!

**Ritalinwriter: ** You're really being a bitch right now but oh well…On with the story!

**Last time**

"You would be too if you just held someone coated in blood! Besides I just drove from my job with my boss in the car at top speed I don't even have my driver permit yet!" she yelled defensively.

"Um, Kagome?"

The two turned as they were being watched by an entire mob of people, cops and three other people they were going to have to answer too. One of which was glaring slightly at the dog eared man….

**Now**

"You there!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attention to a cop that had his gun pointed right at Inuyasha. Confused beyond all reason Kagome looked to Inuyasha for an explanation but he only stared at the cop.

"You're under arrest for killing an officer! Regardless if you saved the city from this giant monster you are still held accountable for his death."

Inuyasha curled his lip, baring abnormally large fangs at the man that recoiled slightly but his gun never wavered.

"Now wait just a minute." Kagome interrupted only to have the fire arm designated towards her. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly tinted pink as his demonic blood raged viciously within at the notion that this mere mortal was threatening what he had claimed.

The man seemed to notice the slight change in expression and he wisely backed away placing a bit more distance between himself and the blood coated dog eared man not knowing this wouldn't save him in the least if he chose to strike.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's strained voice brought Kagome's gaze back to him. His hair was shadowing his face and his shoulders quivering as he spoke to her.

"Souta and some little kid are still up there. They're safe but he's injured." He ground out and Kagome caught a glimpse of the deranged crimson that was slowly creeping into his eyes again.

"No Inuyasha don't change! Whatever happened we can fight it—" She gasped as he suddenly leapt the wind rushing up so abruptly it made her cover her face because of the debris he kicked up.

He didn't bother to say anything as he disappeared, shouts echoing after him but unable to stop him.

However he forgot to reclaim the fragments of his Tetsusiaga and didn't stay long enough to see as a few of the scattered officers picked up the fragments after the giant ogre's body deteriorated right before their eyes leaving only a massive skeleton.

Kagome looked at where he'd taken off to before turning back to the officer who was still clutching the gun and looking dumbfounded. A scowl formed on her face and her pent up anger at Inuyasha's refusal to allow her to help him was unleashed on this poor man.

"Well don't just stand there! Go and get my little brother!"

"Yeah but—"

"JUST DO IT!"

The officer scurried off towards the trucks as they called the paramedics and the helicopter to scout for survivors.

Half an hour later Souta was lowered to the ground on a stretcher, his breathing was laborious and the bleeding had soaked through the cloth he'd tied over his injury.

Buyo had shown up during that time, unscathed and Kagome couldn't even begin to imagine how the feline had managed to escape.

Rin was alright other than a few scrapes, scratches and mild trauma, for which she was also sent to the hospital for.

Kagome intended to go and follow in the ambulance, but the officer that had pointed his gun at her had not given her that sanction and forced her to go to the police station for questioning.

Finding herself in a dimly lit room Kagome's brow twitched, hands clasped in her lap as she tried with every ounce of self restraint not to jump across the table and strangle the police officer and his investigator.

"I'll tell you one more time," she said her voice resounding the anger and restraint she was utilizing at this moment. "I don't know where he is."

The officer slammed his hand flat on the table, causing her to jump upon impact.

"Bullshit! You two were hugging in the middle of a crime scene and you expect me to believe that you don't have any ties with that man!"

Kagome growled sounding much like a female Inuyasha herself. "You asked me if I knew where he was not if I had any ties with him!"

The investigator whose name Kagome didn't recall during the session folded his hands nonchalantly and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Miss Higurashi, you are a well respected woman I am sure, but every bit of information you give us is vital to our investigation. Since you have some tie to this man you are unfortunately guilty by association and therefore I must advise you to tell us everything you know."

"I just lost my home, my brother's hurt to the point he might not survive. Even if he did there's no guarantee that he'll be able to walk again and what's worse I'm being questioned about a guy that I've only been with for four days!" her outburst startled the two men.

"I never believed a Higurashi to get into flings like that…"

(A/N: lets do it again 3…2…1…)

A chair went flying through the air felling the investigator who landed in a baffled disgruntled heap on the floor. His nose was either broken or snapped because there was a definite split in the appendage.

"Miss Higurashi! Your actions can be followed by a lawsuit! Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into!" The officer hollered only to be pushed back by an unrelenting woman.

"Yes but I can also file for harassment charges because though I am here for questioning on an allegation that withstands the constitution, the constitution doesn't mention demon activity so the rule is inevitably nullified, you are keeping me here against my will and sessions are only allowed to go an hour to two hours tops before you are required to release the alleged! I may be just a scientist but you paper pushing know it alls always think the publics dumber than you! So in your face!"

"Well you guys are taking care of women the wrong way again." The deep masculine voice that entered the room caused Kagome's rant to halt abruptly to turn towards it.

She was now staring a well tanned man with hair almost as long as her own, probably longer because it was tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were a bright cobalt blue mixed with light gray. He was a few inches taller than her and he either was married, gay or had fashion sense because no man in their right mind wore designer clothing…

His ears caught her eye as she noticed the unnatural point to them but then again cosmetics these days did whatever they wanted with every part of the human body so…

"Are you into cosplay or something?" she inquired pointing to his ears. "What're you supposed to be an elf?"

He chuckled light heartedly and the sound seemed to waver for a moment.

"Nope though that has come across my mind a few times, anyway I'm Kouga Yozu pleased to meet you Miss Higurashi." He actually bowed at the waist and Kagome suddenly felt like she was in the 18th century again.

He wore a personally fitted Armoni suit, obviously imported.

"Now if you'll follow me please I'll take you to the hospital where your brother is being treated." He said pleasantly and Kagome was, to say the least, dumbfounded but followed…

But not before catching a glimpse of a brown tail waving nonchalantly behind him as he turned his back to her.

Instantaneous reaction was…

Grab for the appendage and pet it to see if it was real. But then after affects set in when she realized it was and she jumped a foot away.

"Kouga! You can't just take a suspect when we're in the middle of an investigation!" The investigator said clutching his nose as he hobbled to the counter where he grabbed a few napkins.

Kouga's expression was dull and uncaring as he stared at the two men. "I'd say this talk was just about over. Unless you were hoping to have something else broken…."

The men were silenced and the police officer began to assist the other man as Kagome and Kouga walked out.

"Sorry about that I sort of lost it…" Kagome said tentatively knowing she should have been more professional about the entire situation. But evidently stress was catching up with her.

Kouga waved his hand in a fashion that dismissed it completely. "It's alright they had it coming, some guys here treat women improperly and cause more harm then help in most cases. And if you're wondering I'm a wolf demon." He explained with such a casual manner that Kagome actually felt at ease with him as they walked into the cool dusk air and entered the parking lot where his car was parked.

He drove a shiny black convertible that she couldn't help but run her hands along the sleek interior. The inside smelled as if it had never been used before.

"Like it?" he asked as he adjusted himself in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I don't have a car of my own mainly because I wouldn't have anywhere to put it and if I could I'd get one like this but in blue."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's a rental."

Kagome giggled nervously as she put her seat belt on.

Now driving with a wolf at the wheel didn't prove to be as hazardous as she thought. Well at least compared to her driving…

He swerved through the streets with ease and stopped before reaching the traffic lights and he actually managed to stay in one lane.

However Kagome was staring absently out the window too absorbed in her own failing life to commend his skills. Watching as it slowly began to rain, the pitter patter of the droplets smacking the windshield driving her further into her depression.

An angel is crying…An angel is crying for someone…An angel is crying for those that are hurt…But who was that angel?

She hadn't even noticed the slow stream of tears that had begun to trail down her face until a hand approached her face, knocking her out of her stupor. The hand held out a finger, catching and rubbing away the tear and she found herself staring at the wolf demon.

"Don't cry, it's making me sad too…" he murmured and he sounded earnest enough that Kagome tried to calm herself down.

"So, mind telling me why you're mixed up with demons?" the inquiry only vaguely reached her and she turned to him a bit as she contemplated what really happened to her life.

"It looks like I'm destined to have something to do with demons. All of the women in my family as far as I know have had some ties with them." She said languidly as if digging through the memories was a tiresome ordeal she didn't feel like excavating.

He dared sneak a peek at her from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the road and towards their destination.

Soon they pulled into the large parking lot of St. Nanaimo hospital. The hustle and bustle seemed to put Kouga a bit on edge because his usually motionless tail was now waving erratically and Kagome recalled at least a few things about canine behavior. The tip of his tail was frequently twitching portraying that he was agitated and wary about the situation.

She tenderly put a hand on his arm and even through the fabric she felt his muscles flex at her touch. He visibly calmed as they walked into the human infested lobby, Kagome half expected to see demons working and being treated with everyone else.

She soon realized that walking with a man with a tail proved to gain a lot of attention and even with her hand resting on his arm the wolf demon by her side was growing a little more anxious. His arm either instinctively wrapped over her shoulder, almost possessive as they walked up to the receptionist who didn't look up at first.

"Excuse me, a boy by the name of Souta Higurashi was taken here hours ago correct?" Kagome asked the blonde woman seated at the computer mindlessly taking notes and handing folders to passing doctors and nurses.

"Let me check…" she trailed off as she typed erratically on her computer as the two awaited the information.

"Yep, he's been taken into the Intensive care unit. I'm afraid however only family members are allowed to see him. The mother has already come." She said eyeing Kouga and knowing he was in no way blood relation.

"It's alright I'll wait in the car if you want." He offered as he took a step back and in doing so Kagome noticed he grew a bit tenser with the lack of contact.

Kagome shook her head and tried to smile at him. He was kinder than Inuyasha had ever been in the four days she'd known him. "No that's alright but thank you Kouga, I hope to see you again soon."

He smirked some of the tension dissipating in his body and he seemed to deflate. "Ciao and I hope your brothers alright." He said with a farewell wave before disappearing in the crowd.

"Boyfriend?" the receptionist asked a fiendish smirk applied to her face as her green eyes trailed after the tailed man.

"Funny though, you don't look like a furry."

Kagome's face was bright red as she entered the elevator the cheesy music that always played was barely audible to her ears as she worried about her brother's condition. The figure she was so used to seeing, all happy and mischievous and now remembering the sight of him at the scene of their demolished apartment…

An angel is crying…An angel is crying for someone…An angel is crying for those that are hurt…Am I that angel?

"Why? What have we ever done to attract demons? Is it some kind of curse?" she muttered, head lowered as the machine dinged to alert her she had reached her destination.

'Room 901' was what the receptionist had written on a spare sheet of crumpled paper.

A nurse walked out looking pleasant and artificial as most of the nurses did. "Excuse me? Is this where Souta Higurashi is?" Kagome asked not wanting to barge in on the wrong room.

"No I'm sorry this isn't. May I ask why?"

Kagome was very much confused as she looked down at the slip of paper she'd been handed. Then it dawned on her.

"Boy am I stupid or what? Never mind sorry for the trouble." Walking back to the corridor where the elevators were she turned the paper in her hands turning the nine into a six.

"It was 106. Man I can't seem to do anything lately."

Again the elevator sounded her floor and she moved into the sterile white area. Walking seemed to take forever, the many doors and people walking in almost slow motion. As if time had slowed down to torment her and she had no control over it at all. She couldn't press the fast forward or the play button here to make things back to normal.

Normal.

Normal had been getting up every morning and going to work. Normal had been afternoons with Sango and talking mindlessly like they had in college. Normal was going home and finding that Souta had raided the kitchen again and had stayed up later then he should. That was all normal. Now what did they have? She'd been nearly killed, taken to her apartment for three days under the care of a dog demon, going to work and finding out that one of their new coworkers was an up and coming con artist and now a giant demon attacking her home as if that had been it's target.

With a heavy sigh Kagome found herself at room 106, her heart skipped a beat as she contemplated what she might find upon entering. Her brother with stubs where his leg used to be, or worse he was dead?

With a lump welling in her throat she twisted the cold metal knob, not knowing what she would find on the other side…

**Ritalinwriter:** Well now we've met Kouga and he's already warming up to Kagome isn't that Ironic…I bet you're wondering what happened to the Tetsusiaga aren't you? Inuyasha left without it OMG! Well you won't know for a bit but either way it's great to know readers review every once and a while I'd appreciate it if it happened more often.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ritalinwriter:** soooo…..what's up docs? Can't say much other than you have a very happy author right now….

**Last time**

With a heavy sigh Kagome found herself at room 106, her heart skipped a beat as she contemplated what she might find upon entering. Her brother with stubs where his leg used to be, or worse he was dead?

With a lump welling in her throat she twisted the cold metal knob, not knowing what she would find on the other side…

**Now**

The florescent lighting nearly blinded her as she walked into the room, the dread she thought she had fought off had returned tenfold and only worsened as she saw the figure lying in bed.

Souta was connected to a respirator and even though she wasn't certified in the medical field as a nursing practitioner or a doctor she knew fairly well that his pulse was weak. The right side of his face was bandaged, leaving only one eye visible. His left leg made her breath hitch, catching in her throat as she stared at the remainder of it.

The arteries in his legs along with the tendons must have been beyond repair and they had amputated what they had to leaving the knee intact but otherwise there was nothing left of that appendage.

"Oh Souta…"

An angel is crying…An angel is crying for someone…An angel is crying for those that are hurt…Am I that angel?

Kagome seemed to finally acknowledge the other presences in the room. Her mother was by the window her eyes almost invisible under her short black hair that was gradually losing its luster from age, stress and worry. She was wearing her favorite white sweater that her father had given her, one of the few remnants their father had left. She wore a pale yellow blouse beneath and a beige skirt.

Her face was not as cheerful as she remembered it to be and she seemed utterly miserable as she looked out the window, watching the rain fall…

Watching an angel cry…

"Mom…" she whispered, the word chocked from her as she tried to reregister her motor skills in vain, wanting to collapse right in the doorway but unable to find even that strength to fall.

The woman turned her head, eyes weary and sullen, as if years or toiling had led to nothing but sadness. Those eyes that seemed to stare right through you see you for what you are and then leaving to ponder what they'd seen.

Those eyes that know you…Those eyes that cried for you…Those eyes that loved you…Those eyes that an angel had when they cried…

Are you that angel…?

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked a small smile creasing her face as she sat up to look at her daughter. Kagome wasn't sure how to begin to answer. So much had happened in so little time she could barely begin to process the events and then put them into words that would be coherent.

"Fine mom, just fine" She replied averting her gaze because she couldn't stand to look at her mother and not cry herself. Instead she willed her legs to continue functioning, marching over to a chair and sitting beside her mother comforting and trying to gain comfort as they looked at the boy in the bed whose chances of normal living had been diminished.

"An angel is crying…"

Those words that had continually repeated themselves in her head came to life…Why did it sound so familiar…

"I used to tell you that poem everyday when you were little." Her mother said.

"Do you remember them?" Kagome asked never removing her head from the shoulder of the woman that loved them dearly.

"Yes. I remember them so clearly now when other times I'd have forgotten. The one thing my mother told me…" The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughter cradling her as if she was once again a child in need of tenderness.

"An angel is crying for you and me

That angel is watching us can't you see?

It laughs, it loves, it hates like we do

But it also gets sad, just like us too

When you hurt, I hurt, and it hurts as well

When you laugh, I laugh and it laughs like a bell

Everything you feel we feel together

And what it feels reflects in the weather

So when it rains those crystal tears

Forget your worries, forget your fears

And remember an angel is crying too

An angel is crying for me and you."

Kagome absorbed those words of wisdom.

An angel is crying…An angel is crying for someone…An angel is crying for those that are hurt…We are those angels…

And as if to shatter the harmony the angry beeping of the respirator tore through the air adamantly, beckoning them to pay attention. Their gazes moved immediately towards the machine and where the sloppy waves that conveyed a pulse had now become a straight flat line.

"Oh no,"

"Souta!"

Kagome rushed to the door, her mother surveying her child whose chest had ceased its consistent rise and fall indicating life.

"Nurse! Nurse help!" Kagome shouted out the door, gaining the attention of nearly every physician on the wing and causing three to bolt for her door and stagger into the room.

A nurse grasped her mother by the arms, attempting to pull her away so that the remaining two could attempt to revive the dying boy. Hysterical Kagome's mother seemed oblivious and began to fight them, as if she were trying to escape death itself.

"Mom calm down! They're trying to help Souta!" Kagome assured gathering her mother as best she could. Trying to be gentle and at the same time firm enough to hold the woman that was breaking down in her arms.

"Nurse, get them out of here." The doctor instructed and unwillingly the two women were sent out.

"My little boy, my little boy is dying and I can't do anything…" she whimpered, voice rasping and heavy with strain. Kagome cradled her as she had done and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She wished her brother would wake up soon with that goofy grin and say he was alright. She wished she could go back to a normal life. She wished Inuyasha was around to protect her again…

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha trudged almost mindlessly through the dampened roads that had once been concrete, however, thanks to demon ingenuity they had ripped up the tar that had paved the roads and sidewalks and had grown grass. The feeling had become as natural to him as it did to a human child walking on the sturdy structure of concrete.

The torrent of rain from above had washed away most of the blood, what remained were diluted splashes of pink and his hair was mostly clean.

Eyes barely registering where his feet were going as he trailed along like a lost puppy, searching for something it might never find.

"Well Inuyasha, it's definitely been a while since I've seen you like this. The last time you came around reeking of blood had been fifty years ago. What pray tell happened this time?" The voice that interrupted his thoughts was deep and masculine, one that he knew quite well as a figure emerged from the concealment of the shadows.

A raven haired man looking inconspicuous as he sat on the ground with a beach umbrella propped up. His hair was short and only tickled the nape of his neck where he'd fashioned a ponytail. Blue gray eyes that matched the rain stared into the flaxen orbs of the half demon.

Wearing a rather outdated black and blue kimono the demon sitting before him looked like a monk. And with the staff sticking in the ground and the way he sat, cross legged and in a praying position, one might make that mistake.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Inuyasha growled regaining very little of his composure as he approached the demon.

Miroku looked straight into the hanyou's eyes almost as if to see beyond the curtain that had been pulled. "That should be my question to you. You usually don't come to this place unless it's to request a favor from Hachi or me."

"That's why I'm here…"

**Elsewhere**

Kagome held her silent mother in her arms as they sat in the lounge awaiting news from the doctor. It had been only ten minutes ago since they'd been rushed out and were sent to sit here, but it felt like eternity.

The sobs had quieted and the silence of the hospital was uncanny as the minutes, second and milliseconds ticked by.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor aiding Souta poked his head over the corner looking at the two raven haired women with a sullen gaze.

"Mom wake up, the doctor's here to see us." Kagome said, gently shaking the woman into a semi conscious state. She looked dazed for a moment as if she couldn't figure out where exactly she was and then noticing the nearly entirely white lounge she seemed to recall the ordeal.

"My son? What's wrong with my son?" she said attempting to get to her feet but Kagome wisely restrained the woman. In her present state she looked so distraught she might harm herself or worse the doctor.

The man sighed moving completely into view and clutching a folder as he read from it.

"Your son has gone into cardiac arrest three times, once on the ambulance, once during surgery and again just a few minutes ago. We've been able to stabilize him but his excessive loss of blood from his leg wound has caused his lungs to collapse from labor and his heart is failing. All other organs are functioning properly it's just the main ones he's having trouble with." He said barely lifting his gaze to meet theirs as he continued to read.

"We'll have to put him on 24 hour surveillance to make sure he doesn't have another heart failure later tonight. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like but otherwise we cannot diagnose him as of yet."

Kagome didn't expect the sudden wave of resentment towards the doctor as he left them. Her mother collapsed in her arms again burying her face in her daughters shoulder as she whimpered, grieving for her son, whose probability of living through the night as it seemed, were very slim.

The admonishment towards the doctor was unexpected but she didn't argue against it either. He spoke to them so coolly, so nonchalantly that it seemed he didn't even care. Here they were the only family that little boy had and he didn't seem in the least apologetic for their loss. Not that she wanted pity. But feelings were something that made you sincere most of the time and he was putting up a mask to their grief seemed rude and inconsiderate.

The night hours droned on, the seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days until one can only wish that they could sleep and just forget everything even if only for a little while. She didn't want this to happen to her family. This wasn't supposed to be the way it had turned out and she couldn't help but think it was all her fault…

**Ritalinwriter: **Poor Kagome's bummed out because she blames herself for all the bad stuff happening to her family. However what is Inuyasha planning, eh? Why'd he recruit Miroku and what's the deal with Souta now that he only has one leg? We'll see when we continue….


	12. Chapter 11

**Ritalinwriter:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And I apologize for the late chapter I've had a stream of bad events and it's taken a bit for me to get back on my feet.

**Demongirl-Setsuna**: **pats Ritalin** Just like those mistranslated words from Yu Yu Hakusho "You ok? Be happy."

**Ritalin writer**: punches Setsuna

**Last time**

Not that she wanted pity. But feelings were something that made you sincere most of the time and he was putting up a mask to their grief seemed rude and inconsiderate.

The night hours droned on, the seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days until one can only wish that they could sleep and just forget everything even if only for a little while. She didn't want this to happen to her family. This wasn't supposed to be the way it had turned out and she couldn't help but think it was all her fault…

**Now**

Just like any devoted family, Kagome and her mother waited tirelessly in the waiting room. The clock had already past midnight when a nurse had brought them a blanket and pillows to rest on. Though Kagome's mother had no problem getting to sleep Kagome found it nearly impossible to even close her eyes as she remembered how Souta had been and would never be again.

Sighing heavily she pushed off the less than comfortable seat, the position she'd been laying in wasn't very comfy either and she had a worst kink in her neck as she got up to get some fresh air. The lobby even at that hour still had people in it, waiting to be seen or waiting to be checked out so they could go back to their day to day lives…

That's all it was for some people. One day after another with very little changes to alter their decisions and they lived in almost mindless bliss that it made her boil.

These people probably didn't have demons following their every move and wrecking their homes and eating their cats…Well her cat hadn't been eaten but she'd bet he would have been if he hadn't gotten out.

As she paced around the unusually clean floors she stopped as she saw two people fast asleep on the couches. One wearing a business suit and his hair was mangled as if he hadn't had time to brush it that evening. The other was a woman who must have hastily changed out of some clothes and hadn't bothered to color coordinate them. But as she got a closer look at the two she realized that it was Sango and Hojo, slumped up against one another.

And then she noticed the next figure that was with them. Though the boy's back was to her she knew who it was as she recognized the other slumbering figures. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother was asleep in his own chair, a bouquet of white roses or some sort of pale colored flower resting in his lap and drooping because of the heat.

With a slight smile on her face the raven haired woman walked up to the three sleeping figures, grateful that they cared so much to brave the night in the lobby for their sake. Or at least that was what she believed.

Resting a tentative hand on Hojo's shoulder first the man jolted awake, lethargic and weary with worry as soon as his eyes met hers he was launched from his seat and crushing her in a bear hug.

With his abrupt movements had nearly unseated Sango who woke up immediately, in just enough time to clasp her hands on the arms of the chair and hold herself at frantic attention.

"Kagome are you alright!? Is your brother ok? Is your mom alright? Are you hurt?" he torrent of questions were coming so quickly Kagome couldn't respond to them properly and mainly because they were more a jumble of words to her tired, exhausted mind.

Not even bothering to comprehend her boss she turned to her best friend who had already gotten up to take hold of her.

"Kagome are you ok? I was so worried and when the doctor said we couldn't go in…" she trailed off as she neared tears and Kagome, even without seeing, knew her friend had been ready to do something drastic to get to her. That was how Sango was, a fierce fighter and an even fiercer friend.

"Sango I'm alright, really. It's not me you should be worrying about." She said and even as she tried to keep her tone light the sullen and solemn factor that her brother would now be labeled 'disabled' was prominent.

As if detecting the woe in her voice, even as she attempted to shield it, Sango pulled away. Staring deeply into her friends tired eyes she asked "How's Souta?"

At that Kagome tensed and lowered her head a bit, the dejection in her posture alone spoke of the turmoil and Sango's arms wrapped tightly around her in a comforting manner. The all too familiar burning sensation behind her eyes made he want so badly to turn back time and make this entire thing end.

She just didn't know how far back she'd have to go.

"He had to have his leg amputated. Oh, Sango my brothers disabled and it's all my fault!" she began to wail into the woman's shoulder, her chest heaving with the effort to refrain from crying as well as to keep enough oxygen in her lungs. But regardless of how much self restraint you have, some emotions cannot be contained. A new wave of tears had swept across her face, dampening Sango's sleeve but neither women moved from their embrace.

Wallowing in her own guilt she felt her world slowly crumbling away. Piece by delicately placed piece it fell into oblivion and beyond repair.

Hojo at least had the decency to allow the two women their moment, standing rigidly in the background with Kohaku, waiting patiently to be allowed in. When he believed it to be safe to reenter their conversation he placed a hand lightly on Kagome's shoulder, she tensed momentarily but relaxed a bit afterwards.

"Can we go in and see them now?" Kohaku asked looking to the adults, motioning towards the double doors insistently, clutching the flowers in his hands. At 18 he now stood at Kagome's level and he had still a year or so left to grow according to what Sango had told her.

With that Kagome pulled back, Hojo placed he other hand on her other shoulder and Kagome was silently grateful for such good friends.

She nodded as she wiped tears away, "Of course sorry to keep you waiting, though I don't think Souta will appreciate the flowers you brought." She said pointedly and the reaction she received from the boy was puzzling.

He looked down shyly at the bouquet and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. "Uh….There not for Souta…They're for my girlfriend…" he said lowly eyes watching his feet as he pocketed his right hand.

Kagome was very much surprised at the fact that his girlfriend was in the hospital. Come to think of it she never even knew that he had a girlfriend.

"Rin was hurt and one of the emergency numbers that were contacted after the accident was ours."

Kagome's eyes widened comically as she put it all together. Kohaku was very flustered unable to look any of them in the eye, especially Sango who looked as dumbstruck as her friend.

"Kohaku, you never told me you had a girlfriend…"

"You never asked." He said elusively as he walked past them towards the front desk.

Kagome giggled at his reaction, remembering her own first crush and how she had acted just about the same way. "Come on I still want to see how Souta is and your mother." Hojo said leading Kagome towards the desk.

However the registration still declined their entrance because Kagome's mother had restricted it. With an exasperated sigh Kagome took the elevator to fetch her mother and have the restriction removed.

She found her mother sitting patiently in a daze, Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight of her mother's depression. Her mother was such a happy, zealous woman that seeing her dejected and defeated made her feel completely useless and crestfallen as if she couldn't do anything either.

"Mom?"

The woman jolted, looking wearily towards her daughter with an expression that seemed to look right through her.

"Sango, Hojo and Kohaku are here, they'd like to come and see you and Souta." She said hesitantly, usually she could predict how her mother would respond. But this was usually so she was apprehensive.

"Of course, they're like family too, how careless of me." Getting woozily to her feet she walked past. "Stay here and watch Souta for me alright?" she asked just before disappearing towards the elevators.

With little else to do Kagome walked back down the hall towards her brother's room, expecting him to still be unconscious. The doctors had done all they could so she wasn't expecting anyone in the room.

She was right, Souta was indeed asleep, but he wasn't alone anymore. And she was pretty sure the doctors didn't wear crimson colored uniforms.

Opening the door the white haired hanyou jumped, looking just about ready to leap out the window he had evidently come through.

"uh…Kagome, hey." He said eyes averted slightly. He hadn't bother to change out of his previous clothing which meant there was a slowly forming puddle on the disinfected floor at the dog demons feet.

His silver hair plastered to his face and back and his clothing was soaked to the point it was nearly melded with his skin. His cheeks were flushed with cold, pink and even though she had no way to prove it other than his unexpected visit she had a feeling he was worried about them.

"I just came by to make sure…" he didn't even get to continue his sentence as she came forward and hugged him.

Thoroughly surprised at her reaction to his presence he stood there for a minute before relaxing into the embrace. He felt the warmth radiating from her, touching his skin ever so gently and brushing its comforting caress through him. He shivered and couldn't decide if it was from their nearness or from being cold. As if it triggered a memory, buried beneath the ashes of time he recalled an event similar to this.

Standing with Kikyo, just like this…The night of her death, the night he lost her…

As if motivated by impulse alone he tightened their embrace, crushing her full against him and gaining a slightly startled gasp from her. "I won't lose you." He repeated the words he had said to the woman he wanted so badly but fate had cheated him of it.

Feeling oddly warm in this embrace with a wet demon she forced herself not to get comfortable, the girly, high school girl was trying to win over the logical part of herself and reminding her that her mother, best friend and her brother along with her boss would be there shortly. And for her to be standing here with a silver haired dog demon in the hospital might be a little too much attention that she didn't want.

Sighing reluctantly she pried herself out of his arms and even though for a brief moment his grip tightened he seemed to register her need for space and removed the boundaries he'd placed around her.

Cheeks tinted a bit but nothing too obvious.

"Inuyasha, thanks for worry about us." She said the gratefulness she felt could not be measured in words. He simply nodded, before turning his attention to the door ears perked and suddenly twitching.

"I guess I should go." He said simply turning towards his escape route and clambering over the sill before disappearing. "See you later Kagome!" he hollered back as he stood on the top of a building parallel to her own. With a smile she waved out the window at him.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome felt her stomach lurch and she could have sworn she nearly slipped and fell out the window at Sango's voice.

She turned in such a hasty fashion that you'd have to be blind not to notice something was up. "Eh, nothing I just though it would be nice for a little fresh air." She covered wishing she could have come up with a better lie but seeing as she wasn't going to make a habit of it she didn't try harder.

Accepting the answer even though knowing something strange was happening, Sango moved to the side of Souta's bed. The boy was still unconscious of course and sleeping soundly. But when he woke up it was going to be hell when he noticed he was missing a leg.

"Poor Souta…This isn't right Kagome why you? Of all people why did it have to be you and your family?" Sango said solemnly as Kagome's mother took her seat on the other side of Souta's bed as Kagome closed the window her heart thumping wildly.

"It's the life we live Sango. People get hurt. Innocent or not and sometimes there's nothing we can do about it." Even to her the words sounded oddly pessimistic and her everyone seemed to pick up on it.

Minutes passed and Kohaku entered the room looking relieved, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders only to have that feeling return as he saw Souta's condition. The boy actually looked on the verge of tears for his playmate. The two had grown up together because of their sisters close relationship.

By the end of their visit everyone was worry worn and emotional tired, there were no words for their physical discomfort. Sango graciously offered to let them stay at her place and Hojo offered to drive since it was after all his car. Kagome agreed to go to Sango's but opted to take her mothers car instead. She didn't need to lose any more family members.

Surprisingly, she was able to keep relatively good control of her car and avoided collision…But she knew by tomorrow morning she'd end up rear ending a U haul truck or something…

Hojo dropped them off and Kagome parked the car with only a slight setback which was going over the curb at an awkward angle. She helped her mother out of the car and up the stairs, Sango leading her to the guest room. Kohaku sullenly trudged up to his room and there was a definite click sounding his mood.

With a sigh Kagome watched her mother enter the bathroom and the sound of running water, on occasions when she was sure Souta was at a friend's house, she would come sleep over. She went into Sango's room surprised that the brunette wasn't already in bed. She sifted through the dresser and smiled seeing that Sango hadn't changed a bit.

Inside the third drawer was all of Kagome's leisure clothes and sleepwear when she came over. She dug out a pair of hello kitty pajama's smiling at the fond memories before taking them and placing them on the toilet seat for her mother.

Exiting the bathroom and returning to Sango's room she looked around at the simply decorated room. The bed was a king so like always they would be sleeping in the same bed and comfortably.

She looked around the room reminiscing, the old coffee table Sango had refused to throw out was still in its natural place, serving as a night stand. However a strange lamp now took residence where the mosaic tiled one had stood. The lamp was golden brown, probably brass and had fur over the shade. The lamp itself seemed bent awkwardly and she had to tilt her head to actually dignify it as a lamp. '_Probably some strange abstract lamp or something…_' she concluded as she began to strip and heard just for a moment a strange gurgling sound. She had already removed her shirt and her pants were already discarded on the floor when she listened for the sound again.

Instead of the gurgling there was a frantic set of popping and if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn she'd seen smoke rise from it and in pure inquisitives she proceeded to open it.

The contents astounded, as well as perplexed her as she reached in and snagged Buyo out of the trunk. The fat cat meowed lazily a sock hanging off his left ear and another slipped off his tail. "Huh, I wonder how you got in there?" she asked herself as she heard someone ascending the stairs.

"Oh, Kagome, what does Buyo like better chicken or tu-"Sango stopped mid sentence as she stared in awe at Kagome. Kagome stood there with the same look plastered on her face, though she was clutching Buyo, apparently so was Sango…

Sango and Kagome looked at one another, the felines in their arms were identical and there was nothing that could be used to identify which cat was which. Had someone cloned her cat!?

"Kagome…What'd…How'd…I can't take anymore of this…" Sango protested as she walked over to the bed and sat down, the Buyo in her arms slithered out of her arms and onto the pillows. T.B.B or in other words typical Buyo behavior.

However, the feline in Kagome's arms rubbed his head against her chest luxuriously, purring loudly in contentment. He then leapt nimbly from her arms and onto Sango's lap, stretching leisurely and nuzzling her breast blatantly so.

Sango half heartedly picked up this second Buyo and placed him next to the first, but this one was relentless. Instead of curling up he pounced paws extended as he skidded on his belly across the bed until his paws touched the denim of her jeans and pricked her with his claws.

Leaping up Sango grabbed the clone by the scruff growling agitatedly before sighing, no reason getting angry with a cat. That cat would win either way…

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." She said lazily and literally threw the cat over her shoulder.

Kagome gasped as Buyo hit the floor, rump in the air and tail draped over his head a very uncomfortable position from her angle.

"Sango! How could you do that to him!" she hissed as she moved over to the cat's side just as it issued a burst of smoke.

"Yes, how could you treat a gust so horribly?"

The masculine voice that sounded obviously didn't belong to either of the females and even though Kohaku had already hit puberty his voice wasn't THAT deep.

Kagome chocked, gagging on the mysterious fumes and closing her eyes. Unfortunately one can only remain still for so long when they feel a mischievous hand caressing their rear.

A scream that would have done a banshee proud could be heard six blocks from the house…

Mrs. Higurashi and Kohaku were in the room immediately as they heard something hard hit something soft and then another pop. The smoke soon cleared and Kagome was seated on the ground looking at the point of hysterics as confusion rivaled with common sense. Instead of the lamp she had thought she had picked up she was holding a boy who looked around twelve upside down in her hands. He was a red head and by the quirky expression as well as the sizeable lump on his head he was now unconscious. He wore unusually baggy dark blue pants that were held around his waist by a sash. A blue bow tied a ponytail and a beige/yellow tail poked out from his pants that twitched every now and again.

What had once been Buyo that had touched her behind was now a very much uncomfortable, very smug looking man. His hair deep obsidian and a sly expression on his face that made it easy to interpret he liked the outcome of the entire ordeal. He had two earrings in either ear. He adorned the traditional kimono styled robes for a monk but his motives as of yet seemed anything but holy. His grin revealed pointed fangs and like the boy Kagome held, had a tail, bulkier than the twelve year old and instead it was black with light brown stripes and brown tip.

"Uh, hi there forgive me for the inconvenience as well as intrusion but I must –"He grunted as Sango took the vase by the window sill and smashed it over his head, the man falling unconscious immediately.

Kagome unwontedly dropped the boy on his head who grunted as well, momentarily she stared into space before growling angrily, hands finding her hair and fisting it.

"When will this nightmare end?!"

**End**

**Ritalinwriter**: Again sorry for the late chapter dealing with a lot of boy crap lately like Setsuna mentioned.


End file.
